Hybrid Story: Child of Mew
by bondinglucario
Summary: Mewtwo and Mew was exploring old abandoned Team Rocket base where Mewtwo had created, when they saw a strange baby lucario in a tube and decided to release it. what will happen to him? (Ash/Hybrid, includes Poke-morphing, Powerful Ash)
1. Chapter 0: Where it All Started

**Hello people, welcome back again in my new story, now i want to introduce someone here, come out Lucario**

***timidly, a Lucario came from the door***

**Author: uh, he's going to hep me with this story, so do not hesitate to ask him anything,**

**Lucario: Umm ... yeah, this sensation is new to me, since i never been read all the time,**

**Author: hehehe, I'm sure you will do the best Performance that will make Game Freak and Satoshi Tajiri loves you,**

**Lucario: yeah, just remember, i came here to help you with the story, and NOT being owned by you,**

**Author: ahaha, yeah, that goes to the Disclaimer, anyway, this is the first chapter, so enjoy it,**

**Lucario: and see you next chapter.**

* * *

"Hello" = normal talking

"_Hello_" = Telepathic

**"Hello" **= Poke Language

* * *

**Chapter 0: Where it All Started**

Mewtwo and Mew exploring a tiny island looking for something,

"_come, I think it's close ..._"Mewtwo telepathically spoke. It's been long enough Mewtwo has strange feeling that pull her to the island.

They levitate and see a blast door next to a cliff, Mewtwo felt Déjà Vu at the moment,

"_Uh Mewmew, you think it's coming from there?_" Mew telepathically asked. Mew and Mewtwo had become best friend ever since the incident years ago.

"_yes, I can sense it, now let's go_" Mewtwo replied as she land on the balcony, and open the blast door.

It was horrible, the place looks severely damaged. Noticed the floor has a huge 'R' words on it, Mewtwo then realized, where she was,

"_It's here, I was created here ..._" she hesitantly spoke. Mewtwo never spoke with hesitate on her voice, if she does, that means it reminds her of something terrible that would happen,

"_Come on Mewmew, you said you want to find that pulling you off right?_" Mew replied. Mew actually disturbed with Mewtwo's habit when she felt being pulled, so Mew intend to overcome it,

"_You're right, let's get going_" Mewtwo firmly replied.

The place is huge actually; luckily they didn't encounter any wild Pokémon around. Mewtwo felt being pulled stronger when they approached the Hybrid Room,

"_Hybrid Room huh, what is that supposed to mean?_" Mewtwo asked. Mew know what does it mean, but she decided to talk in riddles,

"_well, let's just say, a two combined into one, how about that?_" Mew questionly spoke. Mew has a habit to talk in riddles, but she just too bad when talking like that, which Mewtwo can guess it quickly,

"_aah, I see ... it's almost impossible to combine human with Pokémon_" Mewtwo replied mildly, leaving Mew sighed in surprise,

"_Oh, anyway, let's check inside!_" Mew banged the door, the room apparently isn't damaged at all, but no one is there, except they see only one tube with strange sleeping Pokémon,

"_What is that?_" Mewtwo asked to Mew, which she had no clue either,

"_I don't know, maybe you can gather some information around here?_" Mew replied with a smirk. Mew actually well at handling a detective or investigation stuff because she loves it.

Mewtwo and Mew looked around the Tube, the Pokémon looks like a Lucario, but with a strange body. It doesn't have any torso or any long fur that resembles its short. There are three spikes on its chest; two seem appeared near the shoulder and one on the middle chest. On its arm and legs, there's two pair spikes, the one near its hand and one on its hand which both hand and foot is crimson. The strange Lucario have a long appendages, two of them had their tip turned crimson. The ear looks sharper than any regular lucario. On its back, there's a dark pink plate-like protrusions which is interesting to them, it also have mew-like tail with light yellow fur. The Lucario have a short fur around its body colored light yellow and black with some bright pink around its neck and arm near the crimson. And they see it (the private thing), they know it was male.

"_Fascinating creature ..._" Mewtwo telepathically spoke. She turned around the corner and noticed a note on the table, which is the only note that was there.

She open the note that filled with many human words, luckily she understands it.

Experiment 191  
Codename: Ash  
Pokémon Fused: Lugia, Lucario and Mew.  
Power: 9981 (Baby), 25009 (Teen/Immortal), 63120 (Adult/Immortal)  
IQ: Unknown  
Food Information: This creature can eat both Pokémon and Human food.  
Note: This creature have an amazing power, it was more powerful than the fused Pokémon itself. This is the first successful human that fused with two Pokémon simultaneously, although the only trouble on it was he just a baby.  
PS: The Lucario we fused apparently has Mega-Evolved and Shiny, which surprising us on the sample.  
PSS: ALL types of poke ball don't seem to react or even capture this creature when touched.

The note stop right where it was written, Mewtwo finished reading it and used Psychic to break the tube,

"_Alright, we can't leave it here; let's carry him to the Tree of Beginning for recovery_" Mewtwo spoke. Mew nodded, she carried the child and put a clothes on him, and then, they teleported away.

* * *

(_Back at Tree of Beginning_)

* * *

Mew create a room for strange hybrid that filled with baby stuff, she always like and want to have a baby so she can play with it,

"_hehe, I hope he will happy inside here_" Mew talked to herself. She put the hybrid on the bed and watching him sleep.

Mewtwo however, curious on the note she carried from the lab. She flip the note and read the words behind it,

Mewtwo apparently have tried to destroy us, were safe as long we keep the creature codenamed Ash safe and comfort, the creature had protected the room from Mewtwo's powerful psychic ability which is truly amazing that this creature is more powerful than anything else. Although, its dangerous to continue the test on the subject because it already kill one of our scientist, Doctor Kaise, because tried to abuse and kill the subject.  
After mewtwo stopped and escaped the lab, we safely got out from the door and surprisingly, the building is on fire. If anyone had read this note, please, named him Ash Lume and keep it away from Team Rocket.

Mewtwo blinked, she never encounters someone who can deflect or resist her psychic attack.

"_Fascinating creature ..._" she talks to herself. Mewtwo stood and going to the room where Mew nursing the hybrid that will be called 'Ash Lume'.

Mewtwo and Mew is in the same room while they're talking about something,

"_Mew, I think we should name him, Ash Lume_" Mewtwo spoke. Mew tilted her head as trying to say, 'what does it mean',

"_Please don't give that look on me I only approve what this note says_" Mewtwo waved her hand while holding the note,

"_aww, okay, did you know anything about this creature?_" Mew asked. Mewtwo already know the creature that codenamed Ash and imagined how powerful it could be,

"_yes, apparently, this creature is made just after I was created, when I was rushing and destroying things around the lab, I didn't notice that there's one room that wasn't destroyed, and it was protected by that powerful creature,_" Mewtwo pointed at the creature. Mew rolled her eyes, knowing it would be a hard way to nurse it,

"_Okay, anything else?_" Mew replied with not-care tone,

"_This creature is apparently once a human baby, the scientist have fused three Pokémon together in one subject, one is you, the one is Lucario that apparently has Mega-evolved and one is Lugia_" Mewtwo explained. Mew jumped surprised,

"_What? How can that be possible? How can they found Lugia and fused it together?_" Mew said in worried tone.

"_I don't know Mew, I wish I could know that, but for now, lets keep this child comfort and safe, okay?_" Mew nodded, although she had an idea for 'Mew Game' of her.

* * *

(_Six Years Later_)

* * *

Ash Lume, had grown with Mew and Mewtwo living inside the Tree of Beginning, Mewtwo decided to leave her island for while to help Mew nursing Ash to grow up. Ash had learn how to fly thanks to Mew, he can fly at anywhere he wants but Mew told him to NOT go outside the Tree of Beginning, she afraid that someone could see him and started to attack it.

Mew still in deep thought while Ash came towards her,

"mommy, let's play!" Ash asked with ecstatic voice, unfortunately for Mew, this is her first time that tired from playing with him.

"**I'm sorry Ash, but I can't play now I have some problems to fix ther-"**before she could finished, Ash already read her mind and replied,

"Aww, come on mommy, Tree of Beginning is safe, no one can capture me, hihihi" Ash said in exited tone. Mew surprised since it's the first time he could read her minds, usually legendary are resistant to mind reader, especially Mew.

But then, Mew sense an appearance someone human. Rushed and panic, she grabs Ash and put him on top of the tree,

"**I have some business to do, you just need to wait here, okay?"** Ash nodded at Mew's order. While Mew herself came down to approach two guy, they're wearing a lab suit, which is unknowingly for Ash but very known well to Mew herself.

"Mew, I would like to introduce ourselves, my name is Professor Oak, this is my partner Professor Elm," Professor Oak introduced himself and Elm,

"Mew, we would like to tell you about Team Rocket, they have abandoned few months ago but their leader, Grovanni, is looking for you Mew, we want you to careful" Mew only give a nod to Professor Elm's statement.

Suddenly, a man with black suit and Raichu on his shoulder came from the way in,

"G-Grovanni?! They followed us here?" Professor Oak surprisingly yelled,

"Of course you idiot, I can't let my business down now, Raichu, shock those professors down," Grovanni yelled,

"**Take this"** Raichu yelled, and shock the professors using Thunder, leaving them fried and fainted.

Mew shocked seeing it, she could just ran away but she wants to face him and stop him,

"Now, Mew is mine!" Grovanni smirked and took out a purple ball. Mew recognized that ball and tried to avoid it, but it was too late.

The Master Ball already hit Mew, she got inside while the Master Ball struggle three times, then *Click* sound is heard.

"NOOO!" Ash yelled, Grovanni noticed and looked up, it's only a black shadow with one pair red eyes looking angry. And of course, Ash angry and when he's angry, only Arceus can save him now, maybe.

"What was that?" Grovanni questioned. Suddenly, Mew's Master ball levitate from the ground towards Ash, Grovanni saw that and trying to see the shadow clearly,

"It looks like another Mew, Raichu, Thundershock!" Grovanni ordered.

"**As you wish!"** the Raichu used Thundershock, however, the electricity suddenly hit Ash's safety barrier that Mew made for him, Ash is even angrier and his eye turned red.

Ash used Psychic on the Raichu, crushing its bone and made it curled like a ball. Grovanni saw it in horror seeing his Pokémon being like that,

"What a powerful creature, Mew had a really powerful child huh" Grovanni wondered. Before he could do anything, Ash teleported Grovanni into his dimension that created by Mew.

The dimension is very dark since the dimension itself empty, Mew had cleaned it off because Ash and Mew agreed not to play inside dimension anymore, instead, and they play on mindscape,

"What the? Where am I, and who are you?" Grovanni asked while looking at the dark shadow with pair of red eyes,

"YOU MUST PAY ON YOUR OWN DEED, TOTURING YOUR OWN CAPTURED POKEMON AND YOUR OWN TEAM, YOU ONLY JUST HUMAN WITH LACK OF KNOWLEDGE AND NOT KNOWING YOUR OWN BEING!" Ash yelled.

Mew inside the master ball could hear Ash yelled like that, it's something that Ash would never do, maybe because he's overprotective to Mew after all,

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Grovanni yelled. Soon enough, Ash showed himself, leaving Grovanni jumped in surprise,

"YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY RESPECT AS A WEAK HUMAN, YOU ONLY TOTURE AND ACT LIKE LOVE POKEMON, I CAN FEEL DEEP IN THEIR HEART, THEY WANT TO ESCAPE FROM YOU AND YOUR OWN DEED, NOW I WILL ACCOMPLISH THEIR DESIRE AND LEAVING YOU SOULESS!" Ash yelled again.

After he yelled, he levitates Grovanni using his Psychic energy and takes all of his poke ball. He release all the Pokémon inside it and teleported them away to other dimension. Grovanni however, starting to fear on Ash, knowing his life is much shorter, he shouted,

"You should know that I'm not like that!" Unfortunately, Ash can read mind and heart. He takes Grovanni's soul from its body and throws it to death dimension, while the body itself, thrown to Distortion dimension.

* * *

(...)

* * *

After the incident, Ash going back to real dimension, the professors still fainted and the tree still okay. Mewtwo just came from the festive in human form, seeing the fainted human and Ash carrying Master ball, she surprised,

"_Ash! What happened?_" Mewtwo telepathically asked. But then, Ash released his 'mother' from the master ball and hugged her,

"**Ash, don't be sad, I'm here and nothing is going to hurt you ..."** Mew calmly spoke. Ash released his 'mother' from his grip; Mew came over the fainted professors and teleported them away.

Mew transformed into a human and hugged Ash while he's crying with care,

"*Hiks* ... Mommy, I *hiks* I went out of control ... *hiks* I just killed a Pokémon *hiks* and the human ... *hiks* that captured you *hiks*" Mewtwo and mew surprised at Ash's statement, Legendaries may very powerful indeed, but it's not powerful enough to kill and most of the time, only faint the Pokémon and human, badly.

"Ssh, don't worry my child, you will learn how to control your power that belongs to you" Mew speak with human language kindly, Ash sobbed and slowly stopped crying, when suddenly a white light appeared in front of them, and Arceus appeared upon the light faded out,

"I see that the child have a will to protect Pokémon, he may make a first mistake on his power, and I highly recommended that you two to teach him power, although I won't take his tag off, as The Chosen One," Arceus spoke directly. Ash sobbed and when he looked behind, Arceus already gone.

"well, I think this would be a hard day for us, starting from now," Mew stated, Ash knows what she meant to do since he can read his own 'mother' mind, and by that means, more training.

* * *

(_Five Years later_)

* * *

Ash had grown up really quick isn't he? He learned some moves from his mother (Mew of course) and from his Sister (Mewtwo, apparently), Ash already learned transform move so he can transform into a human and Pokémon in all region (that's right, all 719 kind of Pokémon including Diancie), Ash also traveling with Mew and Mewtwo to the Pokémon villages and forests to meet and interact with various Pokemon. They also sometimes drop on the city too, and of course, they had transformed into human first to go there. Ash also can use all kind of Pokémon move, even a legendary signature move he can use, its surprised Latias and Latios when they pay a visit on Alto Mare and Ash used Myst Ball while playing with them. Ash also known to have Aura power, Mew could just revive Sir Aaron from 1000 years ago to teach him, but Ash insisted not to do that, it might cause a trouble he said.

"**So Ashie, what do you want to do now?"** Mew said in bored tone. For the first time, they were bored at games they had played, 'Mew Games' it's not usual since Mew always have an idea came up on her mind,

"I always wondering, does Pokémon Trainer always abuse Pokémon, or just train them to get stronger?" Ash asked, Mew never experienced being trained at all so she just answer what she knows to him,

"**Well, some of them may abuse us to push us, some of them just care about us, and some of them trying to study about us"** Ash nodded, he always know Mew doesn't always have a complete answer even she knows everything, she said.

"Hmm, I actually want to experience to become a Pokémon trainer, can I become a Pokémon trainer, Mother?" Ash asked, Mew taught Ash to love Pokémon and kind-hearted over, everything.

"**I don't know Ashie, but if you insisted, you can always become a Pokémon trainer"** Mew spoke after decided. Ash gave a smile on Mew and going inside his room to wear his Pokémon journey suit.

Mewtwo just came from the island; she looks very tired and sleepy,

"_Hoooaamm ... sorry Mew, I'm tired, cleaning my island from pollution junks is a very tiring job, especially if it's a liquid pollution_" Mew giggled. Mewtwo always care about her island no matter what, Ash sometimes helped him getting rid of those junks when visiting there,

"**Hihihi, yeah. Anyway, Ashie is going for a Pokémon journey, I think it's time for us to tell him before he leaves,"** Mewtwo nodded, they knew it's time for Ash to know the information.

Ash left from his room with human disguise, he's wearing blue jacket with white sleeves, blue light jeans, white and black shoes, green gloves, a hat and a bag.

"Alright, I'm ready to go!" Ash mildly spoke to Mew and Mewtwo,

"**Ashie, before you leave, I want to tell you something"** Mew stated. Ash raised his eyebrow,

"What is it mother?" Ash asked, it's usual for him not reply anything when Mew asked about something but Mew seriousness made Ash asked.

"**Ashie, we would like you to know that you're not actually related to us"** Mew spoke nervously, hoping his 'child' would understand her.

Ash closed his eye and let out a deep sigh, he open his eyes and smiled at his own 'mother',

"I have known it all along when I was seventh, I remember when Mewtwo told me to read all mother's mind for training purposes, Mewtwo also asked me several questions about what I see," Mew blinked while Mewtwo raised her eyebrow, busted ...

"**MEWMEW! You're going to pay for that!" **Mew yelled, Mewtwo and Ash only giggle at Mew's reaction,

"_hehehe, but hey, at least you already know the truth, Ash_" Ash nodded,

"well then, where do I start ... hmm ..." Ash hesitated, he could teleported himself to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto, Unova and Kalos to start a journey, but he's confused which one to choose,

"_if you mind Ash, why don't you start with Kanto?_" Mewtwo suggested. Ash always trusts Mewtwo in any circumstances, even the dangerous one.

"Okay, I think I should start with Pallet Town" Ash waved his hand as farewell to Mew and Mewtwo,

"**Be careful Ashie, I have set things up there for you!"** Mew yelled.

Just after Mew yelled at him, Ash teleported himself to Pallet Town in Kanto. Ash already knows why Mew said that, usually Mew set things up when Ash start travelling alone by himself.

* * *

(_After Minutes ..._)

* * *

Ash walk towards Professor Oak's lab to receive his first Pokémon, when suddenly hit someone,

"Ouch, hey! Watch where ya going!" he yelled. Although its strange for him that Ash didn't fall when hit him but he fall and land perfectly on the ground with his butt, giving out a plain and smooth pain on it,

"uh, sorry" Ash apologized and lend his hand to him, but he refused and got up by himself, uh-oh ...

"Hah! You think I will take that hand on you? Where are you come from anyway? I never seen you around here?" he asked, and of course Ash hesitate to answer his question, if someone know what is he or knowing his true form, he would have a so much trouble,

"Uh ... my name is Ash, I want to go to Professor Oak lab to take my first Pokémon," Ash spoke mildly, hoping he would believe him, but hey, Ash is talking about the truth, isn't he?

"Heh, I just took my Pokémon from the lab, looks like you're my rival now, dummy, and remember, my name is Gary, Gary Oak!" he yelled at Ash, oh boy ...

Luckily, Ash didn't get mad at all, but smiled instead. The Gary Oak gave a quick smirk and run away for his journey.

Mewtwo that was watching Ash from far away, knowing Ash sudden habit change, Ash usually get tempered when he wants to, and usually it involves cursing someone. Mewtwo didn't see Ash took off or done anything wrong to the boy.

"_Oh Ash, you changed so fast ..._" Mewtwo whispered to herself.

* * *

(_After some walking and looking around for the goddamn lab ..._)

* * *

Ash finally found the Lab, he knocked the door and see Professor Oak opened it,

"May I know who you are?" he asked, Ash noticed there's no memory change like Mew usually do when Ash is travelling,

"Uh, my name is Ash Lume, I want to take my first Pokémon to journey!" Ash spoke mildly, Professor Oak looks hesitate for moment but allowed Ash to get inside his lab,

"Sure, now let's see ..." Ash and Professor Oak walk towards a machine, it opened and appeared three poke balls. Ash opens all of them, but apparently, it's all empty,

"Uh, professor oak, why you're giving me an empty poke balls?" Ash asked, Professor Oak replied with a sorry tone,

"uuh, sorry Ash, but it looks like all the Pokémon already taken" Ash read Professor Oak mind, through Ash's eye isn't glowing at all,

"I see, anyway, I heard you have one last Pokémon here, may I take it?" Ash smiled and asked, knowing he doesn't need to teleport to different region to look for a Pokémon.

Professor Oak surprised hearing it; he rolled his eye and clicked a button. A poke ball appeared from the middle of the machine,

"Uh, I caught this one when he tried to thunder shock my PC, he's really stubborn and hate humans" Professor Oak spoke in unsure tone,

"it's okay Professor Oak, I'm sure this will be okay" Ash convinced Professor Oak. Ash's disguise however, he used Transform to become human, he already sure his blazing aura and energy locked inside, so it took a very careful and long time to finds out who he is, about months maybe,

"Okay, but I'm sure you'll regret it," Professor Oak spoke, he rolled his eye when Ash released the Pikachu,

"**heh, another stupid trainer that wants me, what a luck"** Pikachu spoke. Ash can understand Pokémon clearly since he's part of three Pokémon, Lugia, Mew and Mega-Evolved Lucario,

"Alright, I'm taking this one," Ash grabbed Pikachu, before it could shock Ash, he blocked the Pikachu move using Disable,

"**What the? why I can't use my move?"** Pikachu struggled. Professor Oak went to the desk and picked five poke ball and one pokedex,

"Here is your poke ball and pokedex, I hope you have a safe journey out there" Ash smiled at Professor Oak.

Soon enough, they got out from the lab, Ash waving his hand on Professor Oak as a farewell and continued their Journey to Route 1.

* * *

**Author: Lucario? Lucario, where are you?  
**

***hears grumbling and eating sound***

**Author: huh, i think it came from my kitchen ...**

***goes to kitchen, surprised seeing Lucario eating furiously straight from the Fridge***

**Author: GYAAH! LUCARIO! STOP IT!  
**

***Author grabs Lucario away from the fridge***

**Lucario: Hey, knock it off, i'm hungry over here!**

**Author: but that doesn't mean you have to waste my whole fridge!**

***Lucario looked down***

**Lucario: Sorry ...**

**Author: yeah yeah, anyway for the readers, i bet you're waiting for the next chapters huh? well, it will take a long time to be made, but that doesn't mean it takes a month to get written, hehe.**

**Lucario: See ya next chapter, and Author, you better have some food to satisfy me now,**

**Author: i have some Pokémon food if you want, but anyway, see you next time, readers!**


	2. Chapter 1: Misty, The Ex-Water Type Gym

**Hello everyone and welcome back for another chapter of my story, today, i want to thank Lucario for his appreciation helping me with this story**

**Lucario: Yeah, spell-checking isn't easy since Author made some words that i don't understand**

**Author: Haha, that's how we learn Lucario. Anyway, i had invite Mew to come over, but where the hell is she?**

**Lucario: I'm pretty sure she will come late night**

**Author: Oh yeah ... i forgot when i mentioned to come over late night ...**

**Lucario: Heh, you always forgot something that important, and for the readers, good luck and have fun reading!**

* * *

"Hello" = normal talking

"_Hello_" = Telepathic

**"Hello" **= Poke Language

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Misty, the Retired Water-Type Gym Leader**_

Ash is traveling through Route 1 going to Viridian City, while not knowing being watched by Mewtwo from far away, Mewtwo concerned on Ash's condition for carrying a stubborn Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Hey Pikachu, can you just get inside the poke ball please?" Ash asked. Usually, All Pokémon will nod and do whatever Ash's order, well in this case, he's not in his real form,

"**I'm not going inside that poke ball!"** the Pikachu yelled, Ash trying to convince Pikachu there's nothing wrong with poke ball,

"Come on Pikachu, nothing is wrong with poke ball, what's wrong with it anyway?" Ash asked, he was once inside a poke ball, but it's just 'Mew Games' back at Tree of Beginning,

"**It's dark and scary, I know you humans control us using that thing you stupid brat!"** Pikachu yelled furiously, Ash sighed and put the poke ball on his belt,

"Alright ... I understand," Pikachu blinked in surprise at Ash's unexpected reaction, he began to felt something is different in this human, Pikachu then decided to test Ash,

"**Did you know that I love Lum Berries? They're so sweet and even nicer if freshly eaten from the tree"** Pikachu exclaimed, as expected Ash replied,

"Lum Berries? I think I have some of them inside my backpack, if you want some, you can have those" Ash replied calmly, the Pikachu widened his eye,

"**You ... did actually understand me?" **Pikachu asked in hesitation, Ash stopped and looked over Pikachu,

"Yes, I did understand you, I understand why you don't like being inside a poke ball because I had once inside a poke ball ... well not really a real poke ball, but it felt the same as real one" Ash explained, the Pikachu however, shook his head, trying to snap out of his dream, which it wasn't,

"**Well uh, you're kind of creepy ..."** Pikachu replied, Ash laughed, his laugh is a bit out of control, since he share the same nature as his 'mother' Mew,

"You haven't known who I am, don't you?" Ash asked as he stops laughing, Pikachu shrugged his head, trying to remember and detect anything from the hybrid,

"**No, I don't know who you are"** Pikachu replied, Ash just smiled, knowing his technique to hide his blazing and powerful aura radiating from his body works, he pump fist with "yes" word came out from his mouth, making the Pikachu confused,

"Well, I guess I have to name you, what about Thunder?" Ash asked,

"**I guess that will do it, okay"** after the agreement, Ash start to calling him Thunder from now on.

"Anyway, I think the Disable effect just wore off from you" Ash exclaimed, Thunder blinked,

"**Wait, what's a Disable?"** he asked,

"well, Disable is a move which disable a move that just used before, so the Pokémon that was in effect cannot use the same attack," Ash explained and calmed his sound down,

"**Whatever, I want to sleep now"** Thunder yawned and gone inside Ash's backpack.

Ash scanned Thunder's mind, and it looks he's having a very harsh life, the trainers had killed both parents while he's still a Pichu. Thunder had survived all alone for two years and evolved into Pikachu because someone throws a Thunder Stone away. Professor Oak found him and trying to investigate, because of his uncarefulness, Thunder used Thunder Bolt on Professor Oak, which running away to the lab. Thunder decided to follow Professor Oak but ended up sapping the PC, leaving him fainted, Professor Oak then throw a poke ball at him, and the memory goes blank.

"What a harsh life for a Pokémon like you, Thunder" Ash whispered.

(_After certain minutes ..._)

Ash noticed a strange Pokémon running towards him with some trainers rushing, from the looks, Ash know it was a Froakie, but it wasn't just the usual Froakie, it have a blue pupil instead of black and white pupil in its eye and light blue colored fur instead of pale blue, no other than another, Ash know who it was.

The Froakie jumped to Ash, he grabs Froakie and asked,

"Flicky? What are you doing in Kanto region?" Froakie didn't hesitate, he asked straight to Ash,

"**Ash! Please help! Those trainers trying to catch me!"** the trainer came surrounding Ash while he's carrying Flicky,

"Hey kid! Are you the owner of that Pokémon?" one of them asked, they never seen any kind of Pokémon like this before,

"Uh, yes, this is my Pokémon, why are you asking and chasing him?" Ash replied, the entire trainer gasped, thinking Ash is lying, well he's really lying, so why not?

"to make sure it's your Pokémon, what is that Pokémon?" one of them asked, Ash known as very smart at Pokémon, since Mew and other legendaries teaches him everything about Pokémon,

"Oh, this is Froakie, a bubble frog Pokémon, this one is Kalos water-type starter, believe me now?" Ash smiled while Flicky winked at Ash,

"So, you're from Kalos?" one of them asked again, Ash just simply nodded at his question and they just disbanded and walking to either directions,

"**Sorry to cause a trouble Ash, I know I shouldn't run from my trainer ..."** Flicky explained, Ash just smiled at Froakie's statement,

"Oh, what did your trainer did to you?" Ash asked, not forgetting to read Flicky's mine through,

"**uh, I was trying to reach you but I can't, so I let a trainer catch me and bring me to Kanto region, but things didn't end well when my trainer start to abuse me by zapping me using electricity, so I decided to ran away from him, because I just ran from my trainer, I considered as wild now"** Flicky explained, Ash concerned in Flicky's attempt to reach Ash, it's just way too extreme because he could ended up in any region without a way back,

"So, you want to join me?" Ash asked, and replied by a simple nod.

Ash throw a poke ball at him, it struggle three times and clicked, indicated it was captured. Later on, he called out Flicky,

"So, Flicky, do you want to stay outside the Poke ball or inside?" Ash asked. It's common for Ash to ask that, so he can comfort his Pokémon, or showing it the world,

"**Nah, I'm fine, I can live inside the poke ball"** Flicky said,

"Well then, how's your life being a Shiny Froakie?" Ash asked. Ash already know that Flicky is a Shiny Froakie since they live together for one year when they're lost at the forest in Kalos region years ago,

"**EVERYTHING! I mean, everyone really wants to capture me!"** Flicky exclaimed, its usual for Ash to read people thought and memories since it's his habit from his own 'mother' Mew, luckily Mew teach him Not to spoil everything so he won't be spotted to have such abilities,

"Hehe, but glad you came here in one piece" Ash smiled.

Thunder just woke up from his sleep, hearing such a loud sound from Flicky; he got out from Ash's backpack. Seeing a Shiny Froakie, he asked,

"**Wow, what is that?"** Thunder asked, before Flicky asked the same thing, Ash start introducing,

"Flicky, this is Thunder, he's my starter, a Pikachu, and Thunder, this is Flicky, a Shiny Froakie, he came from Kalos region all the way here only to meet me," Ash introduced,

"**Well hello there Thunder, it's a pleasure to meet you"** says Flicky with pleasured tone,

"**Yeah yeah, nice to meet you too"** replied Thunder, with little sarcastic tone,

"Well then, I suppose, we should be going now," they nodded.

Unfortunately, before they can continued, a Spearow appeared and attacked Thunder, he fell out from Ash's shoulder and ready for battle,

"**ENEMY, ENEMY!" **The Spearow shouted. It's usual for Spearow and Fearow to get very arrogant and irate if someone coming to their territory, and looks like our three friends just came to a wrong neighbor.

"Pikachu, Thunder Bolt!" Pikachu however, did not obey,

"**What? Are you kidding me? No, I don't want to hurt my friend!"** says the stubborn and Impish natured Pikachu named Thunder,

"**I take care of this"** says Flicky. He used Quick Attack, the Spearow yelped and flew away, but of course not to running away, but to call its friends. Oh no ...

"**SPEAROOW ARMYY!~"** it roared. Suddenly, from far away, tons of Spearows and Fearows appeared and chasing them,

"RUN!" Ash yelled. The Pokémon and disguised hybrid panic running together for their life, but unfortunately, before Ash could look back and defend his Pokémon, a large Spearow came and slashed three of them, and they fall in the lake.

Ash grabbed two of his Pokémon and swim, while trying to find a safe spot, he saw a Gyrados. Ash surprised and swim as fast as possible. Suddenly, a rope tied on Ash's back, which being pulled out from the water,

"Aha, got a big fi-.. Wait what?" the girl pulled Ash while carrying two of his beloved Pokémon, Ash quickly jumped to the clearing,

"Oh no, are you okay?" the girl asked,

"Yeah, were fine" Ash replied,

"No, not you, the Pokémon, is it okay?" the girl asked, Ash confused for half seconds, knowing this girl really need to learn how to respect someone,

"I said, WE are okay, we just need to go to the Pokémon Center in Viridian City," Ash exclaimed. Suddenly, the Spearows and Fearows attack seems had followed them,

"Oh no! We have to get going!" Ash exclaimed.

The girl apparently has a bike parked near the palm tree, Ash jumped to the bike and put Flicky and Thunder in the basket,

"I'm borrowing this! I know the way to Viridian City so meet you there in the Pokémon Center!" Ash yelled and pumped the bike to go forward,

"Hey! That's my bike! Uuuh!" the girl grumbled and stomped her feet to the ground.

While being chased, rain has dropped its first water on the ground, while some Spearows and Fearows hit Ash using Peck move several times, but didn't made him bleed at all,

"Gah, you're going to pay for that!" Ash spoke. But then, the Spearows and Fearows fall back and stop in sight, Ash doesn't care about it since he's trying to control the bike.

Unfortunately, again, he fell off from the bike, making the Spearows and Fearows crowds coming towards him,

"That's just it!" Ash yelled, not noticing both of his friends had regained consciousness, Ash transformed back to his real form, making both of his Pokémon friends jaw dropped.

Ash used Shadow Ball, he shot some of it towards the angry Spearows and Fearows. They start running away very panic and yet, very afraid of him,

"Whew, guess that just worked" Ash spoke to himself, he transformed back to his human form as before and looked over his jaw-dropped Pikachu and Froakie,

"Ow, so you two did see me, huh?" Ash asked as he was upset,

"**OH GOD! It's an honor to be with you, Child of Mew!"** Thunder bowed down trying to respect his trainer, much, but with wounds on the Pikachu, Ash felt little envy at him,

"thank you, now please stop it, you're hurting yourself, we should go to the Pokémon Center now" says Ash while he's carrying a Flicky and Thunder, he put the Bike inside his Pocket Dimension, since it's too big for his backpack, Ash always giggled when imagined how can a bike fit a backpack.

Ash recalled Flicky to go inside his poke ball, before he ran to Viridian City, he saw Ho-Oh passed by,

"What's Ho-Oh doing here ..." Ash wondered, he shook his head and took a run to Viridian City.

(_Some Tiring Minutes Later_)

Ash finally arrived at Viridian City, but before he could get inside the town, Officer Jenny grabbed him, choking him in a process,

"And where do you think you're going?" Officer Jenny asked. It's usual for Officer Jenny to suspect everyone outsiders, especially the one that carrying Pokémon and not inside the poke ball,

"Uh, I just need to go to the Pokémon Center, I have my Pokémon wounded" Ash replied,

"Well then, where's your ID?" Officer Jenny asked.

Ash takes his Pokedex out from his pocket and showed Officer Jenny, it dinged and confirmed as Ash's ID,

"Oh, sorry young man, why are you carrying your Pokémon like that?" Officer Jenny asked,

"My Pokémon doesn't like being inside the poke ball, I need to bring him to the Pokémon Center right now" Ash replied. It is sure that Thunder was fainted when the Fearows and Spearows used Peck on them,

"Okay young man, since this is an emergency, I'm going to help you" she gone inside the post and clicked a button. Motorcycle suddenly appeared from the underground,

"Hop on, I take you to the Pokémon center," Officer Jenny exclaimed.

Without hesitation, Ash jumped on Officer Jenny's bike and carried away to the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, the girl had followed Ash through Route 1 going to Viridian City, seeing Ash being taken away by Officer Jenny made her even more frustrated,

"Uuuh! I'm going to kill that boy!" the girl exclaimed and starts running to the Pokémon Center.

Officer Jenny driving fast to the Pokémon Center while Ash carrying his partner, Thunder on his hand. And finally, when they arrived inside Pokémon Center, Ash rushed inside the Pokémon Center,

"Help! My Pokémon is wounded" Ash exclaimed,

"Oh no, quick, get the Pokémon inside emergency room, now" Nurse Joy almost panic command the Chansey,

"**Right away, Nurse Joy"** they replied and got inside the room. Few seconds later, they came out with bed that can move around,

"alright sir, put Pikachu over here and we'll take care of it" Nurse Joy asked, Ash put Thunder on the bed and they carried it away to the room, Ash wants to follow them, but Officer Jenny blocked him,

"Sorry sir, but you're going to wait here for now" Officer Jenny explained.

Ash sighed, he knows that he should more careful in battling, Ash usually can use Heal Pulse to heal them, but that can't heal a wound on Pokémon that easy. Suddenly, the girl that followed him appeared, she approached Ash and asked,

"There you are, now where is my bike?" she asked, Ash looked around to see if there's anyone inside the Pokémon beside them, Officer Jenny had gone back to his outpost and Nurse Joy is busy. There's no trainer or anyone here, since its already night,

"Okay, that's your bike," Ash quickly replied, he pulled the bike out from Pocket Dimension, he put it near the desk. The Girl saw her bike and came over it, she clicked a button which made the bike shrink to a small ball, then she put it inside her backpack, which made Ash blinked in surprise. The girl came over Ash and asked him,

"Alright, so how's your Pokémon?" the girl asked, Ash rolled his eye and replied the girl's obvious question,

"my Pikachu was fainted, he's inside the emergency room now, so I only have my Froakie, good thing he wasn't get wounded or hurt at all" Ash explained, the girl doesn't know anything about Kalos or Unova region Pokémon, so she decided to ask,

"Froakie? Never heard of it, what is that Pokémon anyway?" she asked, Ash smiled at her, he take Flicky poke ball from his belt and called him,

"This is Froakie, a regular Froakie usually had a blue color, but this one is Shiny, Froakie is one of Kalos region water-type starter" Ash explained, Flicky jumped to Ash's shoulder,

"**Ash, who is that girl?"** Flicky asked, Ash noticed just now and faced at the girl,

"Oh yeah, what's your name?" Ash asked, the girl gave a smirk and replied,

"My name is Misty, so you're from Kalos?" said Misty,

"Uh, not really from Kalos, I just found Flicky when I was wandering around, anyway, my name is Ash" said Ash,

"Well, okay, I'm going to wait here for you," Ash blinked, no one human really cares about him, usually they just ignored him without knowing who is he,

"What? Uh I mean, sure, you can wait here" Ash hesitantly replied.

They finally waited, Ash is sitting next to Misty while Flicky on Ash's shoulder,

"**Ash, I don't think we should trust this girl"** Flicky whispered,

"I don't know Flicky, I can read her mind, but I think it would be too obvious" Ash replied with whisper,

"**But still, I don't trust her, she probably one of those villain team"** Flicky whispered back. For Ash, any villain team is a piece of cake, he could easily defeated them, just flick a finger and all of them fainted, plus, their memory of him erased in process.

Ash finally decided to read Misty's mind, he see that Misty was once a Cerulean City Gym Leader, but she ran away from her three sister and decided going for Pokémon journey, but it didn't going well.

After reading her mind, Ash stood and going over the telephone. The Telephone has a screen and camera so he could talk while staring each other, maybe...

He clicked some numbers and dialed Professor Oak,

"Oh, Hello there Ash, where are you right now?" says Professor Oak, through the telephone of course,

"Were in Viridian City now," Professor Oak surprised at Ash statement, looks like Ash got there very fast,

"wow Ash, I just know you and you impressed me, Gary just challenged me you haven't get any Pokémon at all in Route 1, but I bet 1 million poke coins that he's wrong," suddenly, the telephone linked with Gary Oak,

"Hello gramps, hey isn't it Ash, my new rival, how's your day?" Gary Oak asked sarcastically,

"Pretty much better, Professor Oak, I have a very nice Pokémon here, he's my best friend back when I was in Kalos" explains Ash,

"So, you're from Kalos region?" ask Gary,

"Not really from Kalos, I'm actually living in this region, but in specific place, hehe" Ash replied with small giggle,

"Ash, if you mind, could you show the Pokémon you got?" Professor Oak asked,

"of course, Flicky, come here" Ash spoke to Flicky, he jumped to Ash's shoulder, showing himself towards the camera, and making both Professor Oak and Gary Oak gasp in surprise,

"Whoa! What is that Pokémon?" Gary Oak asked with jealous tone, before Professor Oak could say anything, Ash replied,

"This is Froakie, but this isn't the usual one, this is Shiny Froakie, the rarest and extremely special Froakie, I named him Flicky when I was in Kalos, this Pokémon was looking for me back in Route 1" Ash explained, Gary Oak looks totally jealous, Professor Oak however, curious and exited about Flicky,

"Wow! I can't believe I just won the bet! Gary, you should send the money to me tomorrow!" Professor Oak replied in exited tone.

"GAH! It's because of you Ash, now I have to sent one million poke coins, good bye gramps, and good bye Ash sucker" replies Gary, then he disconnected,

"Ash, this is very important for me, could you sent that Froakie to me?" ask Professor Oak,

"Sorry Professor, I can't, unless Froakie intend to" Ash replied, he faced at Froakie,

"**Uh, sorry Ash, but I'm a bit wary on that human, so not now"** Flicky exclaimed,

"Sorry professor, looks like Flicky had a trust issue right now" says Ash,

"It's okay Ash ... wait, did you just talk to your Pokémon?," Ash's eye widened, he knows he should say no from the start,

"Uh, actually, it's just a lucky guess, okay?" asked Ash,

"Alright then, well, I better go off now, I had something to do" Professor Oak said and disconnected off.

(_Some Seconds Later ..._)

Thunder finally came out from the emergency room; he came out with two Chansey carrying them,

"Thunder, finally, you're okay," Ash spoke as he came over him,

"Well, we need a special healing for this Pikachu, since he have Impish nature and love to prank our Pokémon staff" Nurse Joy said with a long sigh,

"**Uff ... finally the Pikachu had recovered, it's so hard to ..."** Chansey stop talking, when she sense a strong and powerful aura energy came from Ash, he forgot to locked it since the last transformation,

"**I know that feeling ... this familiar energy ..."** Chansey came closer to Ash, Ash himself know what does it mean, suddenly Chansey bowed down to Ash,

"**It's an honor to meet you here, The Child of Mew"** Chansey spoke as he bowed down to Ash, followed by the other Chanseys,

"Uh, what's wrong Chansey? Why are you bowing down to this kid?" Nurse Joy asked, Ash quickly locked his aura energy and spoke telepathically to every Pokémon inside the Pokémon center,

"_All of you, I know this may surprising on my appearance, but please act natural as possible_" Ash telepathically talk to every Pokémon inside the Pokémon center.

The Chanseys stop doing it, then going back to their own work as fast as possible,

"Haha, they're really strange Fairy-type Pokémon, I also wonder why ..." says Ash, in little nervous and hesitant voice,

"Yeah, Fairy-types ..." Nurse Joy turned into Chansey,

"Chansey, do you know who is this?" Nurse Joy asked,

"**Of course! Some calls him The Chosen One, some called him God of Sea, some called him Guardian of Aura, but the real call for him is Child of Mew!" **says Chansey in excitement,

"WHAT? You really Ch-"before Nurse Joy could continued, Ash closed her mouth using his hand,

"Shut up, if you know who I am, don't speak it out loud" whispers Ash, Nurse Joy backed off and spoke again,

"That was amazing! I can't believe I finally met you!" says Nurse Joy in excitement,

"Yeah, I had to clean your memory now ..." Ash replied with very low voice, however, Nurse Joy heard that and begged,

"Oh please! I really want to meet you for a long time!" Nurse Joy said, making Ash curious,

"Why you want to meet me anyway? And how you can talk to your Chansey?" Ash asked,

"Oh, yesterday, someone came and gave me ability to understand my Chansey, I don't know how he did that, but I'm happy to understand her, they said I must tell them if they see anyone special", Nurse Joy explained,

"Yeah, good for you, it's time now," Ash flicked his finger, Nurse Joy teleported to behind her desk, without any memory of who is Ash,

After done with that, Ash looks over his Pokémon and asked,

"So, I want to train you guys without beating wild Pokémon up to get stronger, what do you think?" Ash asked,

"**Well, it must be nice if we don't need to attack Pokémon for training, except for trainer battle of course"** Thunder replied,

"Okay ... what do you think, Flicky?" says Ash after turn to Flicky,

"**I want to know what kind of training first, otherwise I will deny it"** says Flicky, looking at his trainer with scared face,

"Okay, so this will be just like 'Mew Games' what do you think?" Ash asked. Hearing it, Flicky denied it, but Thunder says otherwise,

"**WHAT? Are you crazy? I can't even survive ONE DAY DOING IT!"** says Flicky with irritated voice and scared face,

"**What's wrong with games? It must be fun, so let's do it"** says Thunder,

"**Thunder, you have NO idea what you just said!"** Flicky replied. Thunder had no idea what is 'Mew Games' since he never played or heard it,

"Alright, 1-2, were going to do training when needed, you guys better be ready for surprise!" Ash said in excitement and giggled after spoke the last word. He wants to share his harsh and extreme training experience he had completed with his mother,

"**I Hate you Thunder"** says Flicky with angry voice,

"**Oh come on, it's just a game, what's wrong with games anyway?" **Flicky suddenly got an idea; he wants to share his suffering-but-worth training technique to his friend, Thunder,

"**Ooh, nothing, I'm sure you will know soon enough ... hehehe" **says Flicky with evil smirk, Thunder apathetic on what Flicky just said.

Ash noticed that Misty isn't in the Pokémon Center, while looking around for her, she suddenly came out from the bathroom,

"Sorry for making you waiting Ash" Misty apologized,

"It's nothing, really, I think we should take a rest in Pokémon center now, tomorrow we should continued our journey" replied Ash,

"Sure" Misty replied.

Suddenly, an explosion appeared from the roof, creating a huge hole in it,

"What is that?" Misty asked, suddenly, from the hole, appeared Meowth, a man with blue hair and woman with red slender hair,

"SURRENDER NOW! GIVE US YOUR POKEMON!" the man said, Ash half-closed his eye, trying to find a way to get rid of them without people around him knowing it,

"EX-TEAM ROCKET is ready to steal Pokémon!" the woman said,

"Meooowth, give us your poke balls and you guys can run free" the Meowth said,

"Why even ex-team rocket members still attacking?" Nurse Joy asked,

"Haha, that's what we always do, Koffing, Go!" the man said and called his Pokémon, Koffing,

"Koffing use Smoke Screen!" the man ordered, Koffing used Smoke Screen and flooded the entire room with his smoke,

"**Take this!"** while Koffing used Smoke Screen, Nurse Joy shouted,

"Quickly! Over here!" she shouted, Ash and Misty came inside Transport Room, trying to get away from the smoke,

After they got inside, they let out a deep sigh,

"Okay, to avoid those robbers, I want to transport all the Pokémon to Pewter City for safety, can you help me?" Nurse Joy asked,

"Of course Nurse Joy!" Ash replied,

"Flicky! Thunder! Get ready!" Ash yelled at his Pokémon,

"**Of Course" **Thunder replied,

"**Yes Sire!"** Flicky replied.

But then, suddenly the light goes off, turned off the entire Pokémon center,

"Oh no, they just cut the power off, luckily we have our own Pika Power!" Nurse Joy spoke as she pointed at Pikachu,

"**Rotate and zap zap zap, rotate and zap zap zap, rotate and zap zap zap~"** the Pikachus sang a song while generating the energy for the Pokémon, and after few seconds, the light went back on,

"Alright, we will fend the robbers off" Ash said, he run with Misty to the main hall, where both man and woman with their talking meowth trying to force getting inside the Storage Room,

"Stop!" Misty yelled, both man and woman looked back, while Meowth still trying to get inside,

"Hah, you twerps think can defeat us? Ekans, use Bite!" the woman said, Ekans rushed to Ash and Misty, trying to bite them off, Ash then used Quick Attack to dodge it, luckily no one noticed,

"Thunder, use Thunder Shock on Ekans!" Ash ordered,

"**Take this!"** Thunder used Thunder Bolt at Ekans, but it doesn't really does much damage,

"Ya twerps can't beat us, I'm James and this is Jessie, will got all ya Pokémon!" the man said in exitement,

"You think! Come on Ash!" Misty yelled,

"Alright! Thunder use Thunder Bolt, Flicky use Bubble, combine the attack!" Ash ordered, Flicky used Bubble while Thunder used Thunder Bolt and make an extra power to the Bubble attack that towards Team Rocket,

"Oh no!" Jessie yelled, but then, the electrocuted bubble attack hit both of ex-team rocket Pokémon and the Team Rocket, blasting them through the hole, to the sky,

"LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF!" all of them yelled.

(_After all things settled up and after they rest_)

"Alright, all Pokémon had sent to Pewter City, thanks to you Ash" Nurse Joy thanked,

"Yeah, no problem, I can't make it without any help from Misty" Ash pointed at Misty, which made her mildly smirked,

"Haha yeah, you can't blast them without me" she smirked, although Ash knows that she doesn't do anything at all,

"Anyway, we should be going to Viridian Forest now, good bye Nurse Joy!" Ash yelled, and they gone through Viridian Forest, they passed a furious Officer Jenny going to opposite direction,

"Huh, I wonder what makes her so furious ..." Ash wondered,

"Well, maybe because of the incident, I'm not sure what they are up to" Misty replied, she doesn't really know what Officer Jenny up to,

"Yeah ... anyway, let's go!" Ash exclaimed, and they soon run to the Viridian Forest, going to Pewter City.

* * *

**Author: Lucario? where are you? if I caught you eating my food in the kitchen again, you're dead**

***Author goes to Kitchen, only finds a very clean kitchen without Lucario inside there***

**Author: Where the hell is he ...**

***suddenly, Author heard some yelling at the outside***

**Author: hmm, i wonder what is that sound ...**

***Author came outside and found Lucario shouting***

**Lucario: COME ON!, GIVE A REVIEW!~**

**Author: Lucario! what are you doing?**

**Lucario: oh, hello author, i just want to get some reviewers here, want to join me?**

**Author: No, Lucario, to get reviews, you have to be patient, don't get too exited over your story and trying to get reviews by getting attention, did you know how many people around here?**

**Lucario: uh, I had count it, there's only two of us on this mountain ...  
**

**Author: Exactly! and who will listen to you if no one is here except us?  
**

**Lucario: umm ... no one?**

**Author: Definitely, you just acting like a retarded pokemon, good thing i didn't own you at all,**

**Lucario: Hey, i was just trying to help!**

**Author: But not like that, anyway, for Reader, sorry that my friend here acting like this**

**Lucario: yeah, you guys can wait for another chapter, maybe next week, maybe ...**

**Author: Shut up, or i send you back to Game Freak**

**Lucario: Oh come on Author, don't be such a ridiculous, you know that i live there**

**Author: Ugh, anyway, for viewers, thank you for reading this story and we will see you next week, probably ...**


	3. Chapter 2: It's 'Bugging' Me!

**Hello again guys, Author here, i want to say thank you for your support even we had 5 visitors (reviews) a bunch of followers and favorites. **

**Lucario: yeah, thanks guys, I'm the one whose working on the Pokemon names, Its pretty cool huh?**

**Author: uh, not really, the name looks usual and no offense, kind of bit lame ...**

**Lucario: oh come on! I'm working hard to find a good name!**

**Author: huh, looks like you should try more harder later time, anyway, i want to introduce another new member of this house, Mew!**

**Mew: Hello! *mew raised and waved her hand***

**Author: Mew only visiting here since she wants to read the beta version of the chapter ...**

**Mew: haha! you read my mind! I really want to know whats next on the chapter!**

**Author: Okay ... that's ... nice ...**

**Lucario: just remember Author, you don't own us**

**Author: yeah, that goes to the disclaimer again, anyway, we just finished this chapter, sorry for the lack of explanation and too many conversation instead, Lucario here is bugging me,**

**Lucario: What? now you blame me for that? i just work on the names dude!**

**Author: Haha, Its just a joke, anyway, for you Readers, thanks again for the support and have fun reading!**

* * *

"hello" = Talking

"_Hello_" = Telepathy

**"Hello"** = Poke Language

_Hello_ = Thoughts

* * *

_**Chapter 2: It's 'Bugging' Me!**_

Ash and Misty with their Pokémon continues to Viridian Forest going to Pewter City, from far away, Mew has an idea to keep his hybrid child intact with her, Mew discussed his idea with Mewtwo,

"**Mewmew, I think it's better for me to go with my child"** says Mew,

"_Are you sure, I had observed Ash and his friend, they seems to had some troubles around, I don't want you to get risked getting stolen_" Mewtwo explained. Two of legendaries levitate and watching Ash and his friend from far away,

"**Mewmew, did you know that I already technically Ash's Pokémon?"** Mew replied,

"_What do you mean, Mew?_" Mewtwo asked with surprised tone,

"**When Grovanni captured me with Master Ball, Ash took the Master Ball before Grovanni could touch it, Poke Ball usually detect the one who captured by the scent or aura. Ash carried my poke ball in his Pocket Dimension, so I have to come with him"** Mew explained, Mewtwo took a long sigh and replied,

"_Well then, but promise me to careful and keep an eye of Ash, I'm going back to my island now_" replies Mewtwo.

Mew decided to show up at night when Ash's friend is asleep, since it was almost night and Ash had left Viridian City. Ash and Misty decided to sleep in the forest,

"Alright, were going to sleep here tonight, I have two sleeping bag so we can sleep here" says Ash, however, Misty looks little scared and looking frantically around the forest,

"Uh, alright, I hope there are no bugs around here ..." says Misty with scared tone.

Ash took two compact sleeping bags from his backpack and ready it while Misty calmed down and took some woods that scattered around the clearing near them. Soon enough, the woods already gathered and need to enlighten,

"Uh, Ash, do you have Fire-Type Pokémon?" Misty asked, still with a scared tone,

"No, I don't have any fire type Pokémon, but I can light the fire" Ash replied mildly, which made Misty rolled her eye,

"Huh, well then, I'm going to get my sleeping bag while you light the fireplace" says Misty cold, and going to the sleeping bag.

Without Misty noticed, Ash used Ember, he shoot a fire from his mouth and light the fire quickly. Misty came with her sleeping bag and surprised seeing the fire,

"What the? How did you light the fire?" Misty asked curiously,

"He he, I have some stuff in my backpack to light the fire" Ash replied, he's not really lied since there's a blowtorch inside his bag, which once owned by Mewtwo,

"Well then, I want to sleep near the fire-place now, good night" says Misty, she put the sleeping bag on the grass then slipping inside, and she went asleep. Thunder noticed that and went asleep near her.

Ash staring at the sky, he was in deep thought about how fun and dangerous it was being Pokémon trainer when Mew decided to show herself, in her own form,

"Mew, what are you doing here?" Ash whispered, he look around frantically, making sure no one seeing them,

"**Ashie, I think it's time for me to go with you"** says Mew, with little proud sound,

"What do you mean, don't you supposed being inside Tree of Beginning?" Ash replied with whisper, Mew took his Master Ball from Ash's Pocket Dimension and gave it to Ash,

"**You know Ashie, four years ago, when I got captured, Grovanni haven't even touch this Master Ball when you took it, so I technically your Pokémon, I want together with you Ashie, I want forever be with you"** Mew explained, Ash frowned, knowing Mew was saying with honest,

"But ... you're my mother ..." Ash replied, he doesn't actually knows that Mew is technically his Pokémon, so he's kind of surprised hearing it,

"**I know Ash, you don't have to worry about me, you can just keep me inside the Poke Ball, I also can change inside the Poke Ball so I won't get bored" **Mew replied, when Mew called him 'Ash', Ash knows Mew was talking serious,

"Mother I ... I don't know that to say ..." Ash hesitantly spoke with sad voice,

"**It's okay Ashie, I can always talk with you through Poke Ball with telepathic, and we can play 'Mew Games' again! I just came up with new ideas on 'Mew Games' in my mind!" **Mew replied with ecstatic tone, she starting to levitate around Ash,

"Sigh, sorry Mother, if you insist to become my Pokémon, then, so be it" Ash aimed the Master Ball and recalled Mew inside it, soon enough, he telepathically spoke to her mother,

"_Mother, can you hear me?_" Ash asked,

"_Ashie, I'm here, I'm starting to decorate inside here ... okay done_" Mew replied,

"_okay, I want to sleep now, good night Mother_" Ash spoke as he put the Master Ball inside his belt, and going inside the sleeping bag,

"_Good night my little Ashie_" Mew replied, and then, they both went asleep.

(_Tomorrow Morning_)

The group woke up start from Misty, she open her eyes and see a wild Caterpie sleeping near her. When she adjusted and took more notice, Misty jumped and screamed, waking up both Thunder and Ash,

"AAAH! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Misty yelled, Ash shrugged his head while Thunder jumped to his trainer's shoulder,

"What's wrong Misty, are you afraid of Bugs?" asked Ash, he read Misty mind and looks like his guess is right,

"WHATEVER JUST GETS THAT THING AWAY FROM ME?!" Misty yelled again, she came towards Ash and hide behind him,

"Come on, it's just a caterpie" Ash explained, but Misty keep convinced Ash to take care of it,

"ASH! SHUT UP AND KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled again, Ash and Thunder sweat-dropped and Ash throw a Poke Ball to the wild Caterpie. It struggle three times and click sound it heard, indicated it was captured.

Ash took the poke ball from the ground and put it inside his belt, while Misty starting to calm down from her extreme reaction,

"Whew, I hate Bugs!" Misty yelled, Ash rolled his eye and replied,

"Huh, what do you hate next? Carrots? Peppers?" Ash pretend guessing, Misty took notice and replied,

"Yes! I hate those, how did you know that?" Misty asked,

"Well, I'm just guessing, and looks like my guess is right" Ash replied mildly,

"**You know Ash, I like carrots when I was in my village, now I really want to zap this girl up"** says Thunder, he let some sparks out from his red cheek,

"whoa, calm down Thunder" Ash replied as he glared at Thunder, soon enough, Thunder let a deep sigh and stop sparking electricity from his cheek.

Ash called Caterpie, and it approaches Misty. In Misty's reaction, she backed off several meters away from the worm Pokémon,

"Ash! Just recall him!" Misty yelled,

"Come on Misty, you can't always hate bugs, just came over him and say hi" Ash replied, Misty start to get peeved,

"I don't want to say anything to him! Just get that thing back inside the Poke Ball!" Misty yelled, which is heard by Caterpie and it starts to get sad,

"Aww, you just made him sad, come on Misty, now apologies" Ash replied firmly, Misty starting to get near the Caterpie, but suddenly a Pigeotto flied and land nearby,

"Wow, it's a Pigeotto, Thunder, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash commanded,

"**Sure thing!" **Thunder used Thunder Bolt, shocking the Pigeotto and fries it to crisp, soon enough, Ash throws a Poke Ball to it and it got captured,

"Haha, I caught Pigeotto!" Ash yelled.

After Ash picked the poke ball from the ground, the annoying trio appeared from nowhere,

"Prepare for Trouble!" Jessie said,

"And make it double!" James continued,

"Ex-Team Rocket will take over your Pokémon!" both said,

"Oh no, did you guys followed me here?" Ash asked,

"Of course, we just want that Pikachu, that Pokémon is strong and special, we only caught strong Pokémon and sell it for money!" James replied, suddenly, Meowth appeared and start scratching James,

"SHUT UP! You just bring the important information!" says Meowth while scratching James,

"**What? I'm special? I was powerful back then because combined with Flicky's bubble attack"** explains Thunder, however, Jessie, James and Misty didn't understand, only Ash and Meowth understands it,

"You see, why don't you hand over your Pokémon and walk away from us?" says Meowth after scratching James, leaving James paralyzed from the scratch on his face,

"No way! Thunder, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered,

"**Hah! Here we go!" **Thunder used Thunder Bolt, which attacked the Meowth till its fainted,

"Did you see how that Pikachu attacked meowth?" Jessie said in excitement,

"Yeah! We sure become powerful if we got that Pokémon!" James replied faintly.

Both Jessie and James called their Pokémon, Koffing and Ekans. Ash starting to wonder, _hmm, those Pokémon sure strong,_ _I can just stop them, but Misty is here, I can't make them knows me..._

"_Don't worry Ashie, I know you can make it, just trust your feeling and your Pokémon_" says Mew telepathically from the Master Ball inside Ash's belt,

"_Okay mother, I'll try ..._" Ash replied telepathically with some hesitation,

"Thunder, use Thunder Bolt as strong as possible!" Ash ordered,

"**Here we GOO!"** Pikachu yelled while used Thunder Bolt and letting out all his electricity, blowing the villain trio and their Pokémon to the sky,

"LOOKS LIKE WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they yelled, they soon disappeared and blinked like a star,

"Problem Solved! Anyway, let's get back to business ..." Ash came over Misty, with Thunder on his shoulder and Caterpie following,

"Aah! Get that thing away from me!" Misty yelled, she tried to back off, but she already cornered near the tree,

"Come on Misty, just say sorry to the Caterpie" Ash asked,

"Uuh ... you owe me something now, Ashie boy!" Misty yelled, however, Ash getting peeved too since Misty just called him 'Ashie',

"Hey! You can't call me that, only someone who I love can call me that!" says Ash with small yell,

"Oh really? Well you better get used to it, because I'm going to call you that again, Ashie" Misty replied furiously.

Ash's blazing aura power starting to leak with anger, Thunder noticed and tried to calm Ash down,

"**Ash! Calm down! You're going to insane!" **Thunder yelled. Ash starting to take notice and calmed down. Soon enough, his power stops leaking,

"Ugh ... Misty, just apologies Caterpie" Ash asked, Misty also took notice at Ash's sudden emotion change, she starting to get curious,

"No, I won't apologies, he doesn't do anything, Ashie" Misty yelled again, Ash sighed,

"Well then, stop calling me Ashie, or you will get the consequence" Ash challenged, Misty that doesn't afraid of Ash replied back,

"Oh yeah? What kind of 'consequence' you will give me?" Misty challenged back,

"I know how to call a Beedrill with this spray" Ash showed a spray from his pocket, it looks like a Paralyze Heal but colored white, Misty saw that and starting to get scared,

"Uuh ... okay okay! I apologize; just keep that thing away from me!" Misty replied, she came over the Caterpie slowly, she pats the Caterpie and suddenly, it evolved,

"Whoa ... it's evolving ..." says Ash while looking at glowing Caterpie in excitement.

Soon enough, it starts shape-shift in glow and turned into Metapod,

"It's a Metapod!" Ash reached Metapod and carried him,

"**It's okay ... I can get used ... to slow talking"** Metapod replied, most of Metapods is slow at talking,

"Okay, let's see ... how about I call you Butter?" Ash asked,

"**Okay ... yes ..." **Metapod replied with a nod,

"_Good job Ashie, you just evolved your Metapod, with your own power_" Mew said telepathically, Ash eyes widened in surprise,

"_Huh? What do you mean?_" Ash asked,

"_when you were angry, you let out very small amount of your power and your Caterpie caught it, it decided to use it to evolve when Misty pat him_" Mew explained, Ash let out a deep sigh and recalled Butter,

"Alright, we should keep going now!" Ash exclaimed, Misty let out a deep sigh and replied,

"Yes! Let's-"Misty stopped when suddenly a Beedrill passed her,

"AAH! Let's get going now!" Misty yelled while running toward Ash.

Ash smiled at Misty, they continued walking, going to Cerulean City. However, Mew is giggling all over the place inside the Poke Ball,

"**Hihihi! Ashie will love my decoration!" **Mew yelled, although nobody can hear her since she's inside the poke ball.

(_Some Hours later of Walking_)

While walking, Misty saw a bug and screamed. She jumped and ran to hide herself behind a tree,

"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked,

"That thing!" Misty pointed, Ash looked over where Misty pointed and found a wild Weedle there,

"Oh, it's just a Weedle Misty, you shouldn't be afraid of it" Ash replied gently,

"Just defeat that thing so we can continue now!" Misty yelled, Ash raised his left eye brow, _wow; she's really scared of bug-type Pokémon_,

"Argh, fine, Thunder, you're it" Ash sent Pikachu, but he refused to battle,

"**Nah, I don't want to fight it without Pecha or anything that can cure poison"** Thunder explained, Ash took an Antidote from his backpack,

"This will cure the poison, Pikachu go!" Ash yelled, as soon Thunder saw that, he jumped off from his trainer's shoulder and faced at wild Weedle,

"Okay! Pikachu, use Thunder Bolt!" Ash ordered,

"**Sure thing!"** Thunder used Thunder Bolt; the Weedle almost fainted and attacked Thunder with Poison Sting, after the attack, the wild Weedle fainted,

"Oh no! Thunder!" Ash yelled, he throw a Poke ball to the fainted wild Weedle, it struggle three times and clicked.

Ash came towards Thunder and used Antidote to him. Soon enough, Thunder felt better,

"**Thanks Ash"** Thunder replied,

"It's okay, now let's see about our Weedle ..." Ash called Weedle from its poke ball, while Misty still hiding behind the tree and not even showing her head,

"Hello there" Ash spoke with smile,

"**Hello, so you're my trainer now?"** Weedle asked,

"Yup, I'm your trainer" Ash replied, Weedle surprised that Ash actually understands him,

"**Wait, you understand me?" **Weedle spoke as her eyes widened,

"Of course, now let's see ... how about if I call you, Drill, since your last evolution is Beedrill, what do you think?" Ash asked, the Weedle think about short moment,

"**Okay! I like that name!" **Beedrill exclaimed.

Misty came out from hiding and sees the Weedle near there,

"Ash! Did you just catch that thing?!" Misty exclaimed with surprised tone,

"Yeah, Misty, this is Drill" Ash replied, the Weedle came towards Misty to see her more clearly,

"**You sure really afraid of my type huh?" **Drill spoke, Misty then suddenly ran towards Ash and hiding behind him,

"Ash! Recall that thing, NOW!" says Misty while hitting Ash's back,

"Okay okay, stop hitting me, geez" Ash spoke with smirk and recalled Drill.

Suddenly, someone came towards them; it faced at Ash and asked,

"Hey, are you from Pallet Town?" he asked,

"Uh ... you can say that" Ash replied with little hesitant, the Samurai let out his sword at Ash, while Ash himself surprised and to use Force Palm if necessary,

"Haha, I challenged you for Pokémon battle!" the Samurai yelled, Ash sweat-dropped, he almost used Force Palm to that guy,

"Okay then, Drill Go!" Ash yelled and called his Weedle named Drill,

"Hah, go Pinsir!" the samurai yelled and called his Pokémon, a Pinsir,

"Alright, Weedle, use String Shot!" Ash ordered,

"**Hell yeah!" **Weedle exclaimed bravery and used String Shot on Pinsir's foot, leaving it unable to move,

"Gah! Pinsir use Bind!" the samurai ordered,

"**Urkk ... barely can use it ..." **the Pinsir rushed little slower towards Drill, trying to use Bind on her,

"Drill, dodge it and use Poison Sting!" Ash ordered, Drill avoided Pinsir's Bind and used Poison Sting, she hit the Pinsir using her sting on her head, leaving the Pinsir poisoned,

"Oh no! Pinsir!" the Samurai yelled, the pinsir is almost fainted now, although it won't give up,

"Alright, now use Bug Bite!" Ash ordered,

"**Good Bye!" **Drill yelled and used Bug Bite, she bite the Pinsir and fainting it.

After the battle, the Samurai recalled his Pinsir, but then, Ash's Weedle evolved. Everyone around the clearing fascinated through the glowing Weedle, and when the glows faded off, there's a Kakuna instead of Weedle,

"Alright, Drill just got evolved!" Ash yelled in excitement, the Samurai came over him and spoke,

"Wow, your Weedle is really something, I was wondering, do you like bug-types?" he asked,

"Well, I like all kind of Pokémon, but there's only one Pokémon that I liked the most" Ash replied with a smile on his face, Misty came over them and asked,

"And what is the Pokémon you like the most?" she asked,

"I won't tell, but I'm sure she's the one that I love the most" says Ash with mild tone,

"Alright, so, I want to show you about Beedrills nest, want to see beedrills hatching there?" the samurai offered, which denied by Misty,

"What? No. Way. I'm not going to get near any kind of bug-types!" she yelled, which made the samurai curious,

"What's wrong with her?" he asked Ash,

"Haha, she's just hate bug types" Ash explained,

"Oh well, you can wait inside my place if you don't want to see it, so what do you think?" the samurai offered again,

"Okay then, do you want to see your family Drill?" Ash offered Drill; he picked Drill off the ground and stared at her,

"**Sure, I want to make my parents know that I just evolved!" **Drill says in excitement,

"Okay, let's go!" Ash yelled, soon after that, they followed the Samurai guy to his house.

(_Some Minutes Later ..._)

"Alright, this is my place" the Samurai pointed at small place, it doesn't even looks like a house but more like a shack,

"Uh, are you sure this is your house?" Misty asked,

"What? No, this is my temporary place, my house is in Viridian City, anyway, you can stay here, young woman" the Samurai offered and teasing her,

"Whatever, I'm going to wait here now" says Misty as she got inside and slammed the door to close it,

"Wow, she really has a high temper huh?" says the Samurai in surprised tone,

"Yeah, I think we better get going to see it" replies Ash, which replied by Samurai with simple nod.

Ash, Drill and Thunder on Ash's shoulder followed the Samurai through the forest, not far from the shack where Misty is, there's tons of beedrills, weedles and kakunas,

"Alright, be quiet if you don't want to straight them up" whispers the samurai, Ash answered with nod.

They approached it carefully and hide near the bush, there's allots of Kakunas there, some of them evolved to Beedrill, the Beedrill themselves protecting the hive while some of them breeding a new eggs, Weedles now following their parents and can't got off from them. The Samurai and Ash were observing them with fascinated face, but it didn't last long when one of Beedrill saw them,

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **one of them yelled, soon enough, six Beedrill came towards them, the Samurai and Ash stood.

"Run!" the Samurai yelled as he's running away, but Ash just standing still with Drill on his hand,

"**Kakuna Detected, waiting for explanation"** one of the beedrill spoke and came near Drill,

"**Hello, I just came here with my trainer, I want to see my parents" **Drill speak, the guarding beedrills going away when two beedrills came over Ash and Drill,

"**Oh, hello there, kakuna, is that your trainer?"** the male asked,

"**Yep, he's my trainer, he also can understand Pokémon!"** Drill spoke with excitement; the couple stared at Ash,

"**I suppose so, may I know your name?" **the female asked,

"My name is Ash Lume, and this is my partner Thunder" Ash introduced, Thunder gave a nod and the couple came over Drill,

"**Drill, I'm proud you choose the right trainer, the one that can understand you, we hope always hoping that you getting stronger, even it means letting you get caught"** the male spoke,

"**I always want to get stronger, but I also want someone to understand me beside Pokémon, and I just found one, he's right here, carrying me with care and love" **says Drill, Ash and Thunder gave a smile on her,

"**Okay then, I think I'm going to do my duty now, some annoying couple just came and trying to extinguish us"** says the male and he left,

"Annoying couple? Is there anything that we can help with?" Ash offered the female one,

"**Yes, I want you to take care of our child, she's still young and inexperienced, also, she sometimes sleep overtime"** says the female giggling, Drill looks little peeved,

"**Aww mom, you're embarrassed me!" **Drill exclaimed, Ash and Thunder giggled with the female Beedrill,

"sure thing, I will take care of your child, also, her name now is Drill, she seems to like that name" Ash explained, the female beedrill nodded and gone away,

"Well, I guess we should heading back now" Ash spoke; he recalled Drill and going back to the shack.

Ash and Thunder walked back to the shack, there, Misty and the Samurai is talking about something,

"Hey guys, what's the matter?" Ash asked, both of them look surprised when they saw Ash,

"What? How did you survived the swarm?" the Samurai asked in confusion,

"Oh, that's because of Drill!" Ash replied and called Drill; Misty backed off and hide behind the Samurai,

"Whoa, easy Misty, this thing isn't going to hurt you" says Samurai with worried tone,

"I don't care! Just get that thing away from me!" Misty yelled,

"**Hey, this girl is getting me annoyed ..." **Drill spoke, she start to approach Misty, but then,

"AAH!" Misty yelled, she kick Drill off the ground, leaving Drill hit a tree and wounded on the back,

"What the hell Misty, what did you just do!" Ash yelled and run towards Drill,

"Drill, are you okay? I'm sorry on how Misty act, but that's just how she act!" Ash explained in plain and sorry tone,

"**urk, it's okay, I think it's time for me ... Ash" **says Drill, soon enough, she starting to glow, knowing Drill is going to evolve, Ash put her down and watching with smirk and glassy eyes. After the glow stopped, now there's a Beedrill instead of Kakuna,

"**Okay, now time for revenge!" **Drill yelled with a smirk, she flies towards Misty, trying to scared her off, which works very well and made Misty screamed hysterically,

"AAAAH! CALL IT OFF, CALL IT OFF!" Misty yelled, Ash, Thunder and Samurai laughed seeing how Drill chasing Misty,

"Hahahaha ... Alright, Drill, stop chasing Misty and return" Ash yelled, Drill stop chasing Misty and Ash recalled her inside the poke ball,

"GRR ..." Misty grumped near Ash, while Ash and Thunder trying to calm her down,

"Whoa Misty, calm down, it's your fault that you just kick Drill" Ash explained,

"Okay then, don't ever do that again, Ashie" Misty spoke, which made Ash bit peeved,

"Call me with that name again, and I make sure Drill used Fury Attack on you" says Ash with smirk,

"Okay okay! Just don't let that thing out again!" Misty yelled, Ash and Samurai laughed at her reaction,

"I think we should continue our journey now!" Ash exclaimed,

"Okay, thanks for the battle, the way to Pewter City is up ahead" says the Samurai,

"Thanks for the direction, alright, let's go Misty!" Ash replied as he walks to Pewter City with Misty through Viridian Forest.

Meanwhile, Mew is inside Ash's Master Ball, finished his 'Home-Sweet-Home' poke ball,

"**Hihihi, I love my house!"** Mew yelled and floating around his creation, she writes some ideas for 'Mew Games' she wants to play with Ash and his Pokémon,

"**This is going to be so much fun tomorrow!"** Mew exclaimed ecstatically.

* * *

**Author: Alright, that's the chapter for today **

***hears breaking sound***

**Author: MEW! if its you again, I will sent you back to Game Freak!**

**Mew: um, Its not me**

**Author: huh?**

***Both Author and Mew came over the Kitchen***

**Author: LUCARIO!**

***Lucario noticed and surprised, busted while eating from the Fridge***

**Lucario: oh hey Author ... **

**Author: Grr ... Mew, use Psychic, help me out**

**Mew: Sure thing, sorry Lucario, but you're had taken it too far in your habit**

***Mew uses Psychic, levitate the Lucario off ground***

**Lucario: Sorry! I'm Sorry for eating without asking you!**

**Author: huh, anyway, for readers, i think this is the end of the current chapter, i'm going to take care of this Lucario right now, see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 3: Brock, The Rock Type Gym (E)

**Hello guys, Lucario here. Author and Mew doesn't know that I'm inside the wardrobe, since I need some privacy while writing, also don't forget to review so I can know mistakes I made,  
**

***Wardrobe doors opened***

**Author: Lucario? what are you doing here?**

**Mew: Ooooooooh~ I tell you hes here**

**Lucario: uuh, its nothing, just roll the film wouldn't you?**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Brock, The Rock-Type Gym Leader**_

Ash, Misty and Thunder finally arrived at Pewter City, both Ash and Misty is tired of walking while Thunder just sitting on Ash's shoulder all the time,

"Ugh ... finally we arrived here" say Misty with oh-finally tone,

"Yeah ..." says Ash as he sat on some rocks.

But then, a man came over them and asked Ash to stood,

"Sorry sir, but this rock is for sale, would you mind to not sitting on it?" the man said, Ash read his mind and looks like his name is Flint, his Brock's father and a failure Pokémon trainer,

"Oh, sorry about that, so you're selling rocks?" Ash asked after he stood and Misty on his side,

"Yes, I sell various kinds of rocks, Pewter City is known with their unique Rocks!" Flint said, however, Misty and Ash isn't really interesting with rocks,

"Okay ... do you know a way to Pokémon Center?" Misty asked,

"Sure, just straight there, anyway, my name is Flint" Flint replied.

Misty, Ash and Thunder going to the Pokémon Center, they passed some people and see lots of Rock-Type Pokémon around,

"Wow, this place sure obsessed with Rock-Type" Ash spoke, Misty rolled her eyes while Thunder just smiling,

"Yeah, Rock-Types, Gym here might be Rock-Type too" says Misty.

They arrived at the Pokémon Center and enter it, inside there; it wasn't much different than the last Pokémon Center in Viridian City. Misty and Ash came over the desk, greeted by Nurse Joy,

"Hello and welcome to the Pokémon Center, we can heal your Pokémon to full health, would you like your Pokémon to get healed?" Nurse Joy asked with nice tone,

"sure" says both Misty and Ash, Ash placed all his poke ball except his Master Ball that contains Mew, he also placed Thunder on the desk so Nurse Joy can heal him. Misty also placed her Poke Balls, there's two poke balls she have,

"Alright, let me take your Pokémon for a moment ..." says Nurse Joy as she takes all their poke balls and Thunder.

While waiting, Ash and Misty stood in front of the desk, Nurse Joy took half an hour only to heal Pokémon,

"_Ashie, it's time for 'Mew Games!_" says Mew from the Poke ball,

"_Mother, I think we better mix 'Mew Games' and training together_" Ash replied,

"_Okay! You want to train your Pokémon, is it inside Dimension or Mindscape?_" Mew replied, Ash usually doing training in Dimension since using it in Mindscape is just too dangerous,

"_Dimension, we better do the training later on the field_" Ash replied.

Nurse Joy finally came out with their poke balls, Thunder jumped to his trainer shoulder while Ash and Misty take their own Poke Ball,

"Thank you, would you like some information about Pokémon League?" Nurse Joy offered,

"Sure, I would like to know what is Pokémon League" Ash replied, he may already know it, but the information is for Misty,

"The Pokémon League in Kanto is called Indigo League, it's a competition where an official Pokémon trainer gathers and battle each other. There's two type of battle in Indigo League, one is battling the Elite Four and the last is championship competition, to join the League you must have all eight gym badge in Kanto region" Nurse Joy explained,

"Okay ... I better collect more badges now, Misty; can you tell me what kind of Pokémon the gym leader will use here?" Ash asked,

"Of course, the gym leader will use Onix and Geodude, I heard people mentioned about it" says Misty,

"Thank you, now Thunder, ready for some training?" Ash asked Thunder,

"**Sure! It's nice to do a training right now"** says Thunder, Ash replied him with small grin on his face,

"Ash, do you need any help for the training?" Misty offered,

"Nah, I'm fine, I have a perfect idea for training my Pokémon ... hehehe" Ash spoke with evil grin on his face, Thunder noticed it and starting to get scared,

"Alright then, I'm going to stay here while you're doing a training with your Pokémon" Misty replied and went to the hall next the counter.

Ash called all his Pokémon except Mew, after that, he flicked his finger. Suddenly they're teleported to Ash's Private Dimension,

"**What? Where are we?"** Flicky spoke, he sees Thunder the Pikachu, Wing the Pigeotto, Butter the Metapod, and Drill the Beedrill,

"I'm glad you guys came" Ash came with his real form with Mew sitting on his shoulder,

"**GYAAH! What is that thing?!" **Drill panicked,

"Don't worry guys, it's me Ash, this is my real form actually" Ash explained, Wing, Butter, and Drill took a moment,

"Haha, I'm not really a Pokémon, I'm just a hybrid, three kind of Pokémon DNA is in my body, one is Lugia, one is Mew, and one is Shiny Mega-Evolved Lucario" Ash explained again,

"**Uuh ... what kind of Training we should do Ash?" **Flicky asked with hesitant,

"Well, were going to beat Rock-Types, so move that can beat Rock-Type Pokémon, Thunder will learn Iron Tail. Drill should powers up her Fury Attack so it can get through stone, Wing should learn Mirror Move, Flicky will learn Surf, and for Butter, well I will wait for him to evolve first" Ash explained,

"**But I want to do training to help you!"** Butter exclaimed, he really wants to help Ash in his journey,

"Okay Butter, I think a Harden training will do it" Ash replied,

"**Alright! Everyone give a space at least seven meters away from each other!" **Mew yelled, the Pokémon walking away, leaving seven meter spaces from other Pokémon, then suddenly a glass appeared around them,

"**Gyah! What happened?!"** Flicky exclaimed,

"Okay, so for Thunder, your tail will be grabbed and pinched, you have to use your tail to attack the pincher. For Drill, you have to use Fury Attack over the stone to break it. Wing will be attacked using Aura Sphere by the attacker; he should endure the attack using Reflect. Flicky will have sand storm attacks in his room, so he has to flush the sands away using Surf. And for Butter, a random stone will appeared from your top, you must endure the stone attacks using Harden. If you guys have learned the move, you will automatically teleported outside the barrier. Understand?" Ash explained, the Pokémon starting to complain and comment,

"**What? Are you insane, Ash?"** Thunder complained,

"**Breaking a stone using Fury Attack? That's hard, but I think I can do it"** Drill commented,

"**WHAT?! Aura Sphere attack? Ash, I don't think you should get this too far!"** Wing complained,

"**Aww man, I hate sand storm, why it has to be sand storm?"** Flicky complained,

"**It's ... fine ...for ... me ..."** Butter commented,

"Sorry guys, but that's just how my mother and I doing training, right mother?" says Ash, Mew sat on Ash's shoulder and gave a nod,

"**Alright, let's get started!"** Mew yelled as she flicked her finger.

Thunder's tail grabbed by Krabby and squeezed. A large and huge stone appeared in front of Drill. Two Mienfoo and one Mienshao appeared in front of Wing inside his room and start attacking with Aura Sphere. Flicky's room start to get stormy and random stones appeared on top of Butter.

* * *

(_After hours of pain, cursing and exhausted later ..._)

* * *

Thunder's tail glow and Thunder start hitting the Krabby using his tail,

"Nice job Thunder" Ash spoke, Thunder teleported out from the room,

"**Ugh ... thank ... you ..." **Thunder spoke while tired,

"**This will help you"** Mew flicked his finger and suddenly Thunder glowing in blink,

"**Whoa, I felt better now, thank you, the Mighty Mew" **says Thunder as he bowed down to Mew for second.

The next one is Butter, his body glowing more vast, the stones that break into half starting to shatter in pieces upon hit, after it completed, he teleported out from the room,

"Good job Butter, that Harden move is unusual now" says Ash in excitement,

"**Yeah, now I can speak faster now"** Butter spoke as he recovered by Mew too.

Next is Wing, his body is trembling and struggling to stood and fly. His body start to glow and Aura Sphere that coming towards him bounced back, then he teleported out,

"Nice one Wing! You just learned Reflect!" Ash spoke while impressed,

"**Finally!"** says Wing, soon enough, he recovered by Mew and thank her.

Next one is Drill, attacking the stone using Fury Attack, it doesn't even crack at first try, but when it cracked, the stone seems recovered quickly by itself. Drill attacked the stone with the same move again and again, the crack getting bigger and bigger at one hit. Drill's sting seems glowing from white to purple, and at the last attack, the stone break, shattering it into pieces.

"Good Job Drill, you just performed an unusual Fury Attack!" says Ash in excitement,

"**Whew, finally it breaks!"** Drill replied, she teleported out and Mew recovered her. Drill bowed in respect to her.

Last one is Flicky, he seems troubled in performing the move, he can sprout out the water and perform Surf, but it wasn't strong enough to fight back the storm,

"Come on Flicky, you can make it!" Ash yelled, trying to energize Flicky,

"**I'm ... trying ... to ..."** Flicky replied. He sure trying hard to use Surf, he can perform the attack, but it wasn't perfect enough. And after minutes worth waiting, Flicky's body start to glow and water appeared around him. The water suddenly splashed and flushed the sands away.

"Way to go Flicky!" Ash yelled while Flicky teleported out,

"Alright, you guys already learn the move we need to beat the Gym here, I'm sorry for giving out a hard training, but that's how I and my mother do the training ..." Ash spoke in sorry tone,

"**Don't worry Ash, as long we don't get killed, we'll be fine training like that"** says Thunder. Soon enough, the barriers, effect and Pokémon inside it disappeared,

"Now, I'm sure were ready, I'm proud to all of you" Ash spoke grimly,

"**Haha! This actually my games! And I love it when it goes well!" **Mew spoke in excitement while floating around,

"Yeah, anyway, we should get back now, remember, time and space itself were on hold while were inside this dimension" Ash explained, while his Pokémon confused on what he means,

"**What is that supposed to mean Ash"** Drill asked,

"**well, Ash had paused the time in real world, so you guys better act natural after we got out from here"** Mew explained, the Pokémon replied with nod.

They were teleported back to Pokémon Center, Mew disappeared from the sight as she gone back to his poke ball,and Ash was back in his human form,

"Alright, it's done, now return" Ash spoke as recalled his Pokémon with exception Thunder.

Ash walks out from the Pokémon Center, but accidently hit Flint instead,

"Ouch .. Sorry I just ... hey, you're that trainer I met before" Flint spoke, Ash and Flint recognized each other,

"Yeah, my name is Ash anyway, did you know a way to the Gym Leader?" Ash asked, Flint seems frowned a bit and replied,

"Yes, but he's too strong for you to get challenged" Flint insisted,

"I know that, that's why I want to beat him" Ash defended, Flint let out a sigh and replied,

"You can't beat him, he's stronger than you think" Flint replied, Ash read his mind again, he fined the reason why with the right answers,

"Why you insisted me to not beat the gym here?" Ash asked, it made Flint flinched a bit, and then he let out a deep sigh,

"Look, the gym leader name is Brock, I want to show you something before you challenge the gym first" says Flint, Ash then followed him going outside the Pokémon center.

Flint and Ash walked around Pewter City and approached a house, which the sliding door open wide and showing a man trying to comfort nine boy and girl around him.

"You see, that's Brock, the Gym Leader here, he's trying to become a master Pokémon breeder but also wants to take care of his sisters and brothers too. I already warn you that he's strong, but I won't try to prevent challenging him" Flint spoke, Ash read the Brock's mind and finds what Flint said is true,

"I had train my Pokémon in this condition, and I'm sure were ready enough to challenge him" Ash replied firmly,

"I think you will ... but not today, it's getting dark" Flint replied, Ash glanced at the sky, it was really getting dark, even he can change the time but it would be too obvious,

"Oh, anyway, thanks for the information and you're uh ... support" says Ash, Flint nodded and walking away while Ash going to Pokémon Center.

* * *

(_The Next Day_)

* * *

Ash woke up from his bed, he woke Thunder up and they're getting ready,

"Alright, let's go Thunder" Ash spoke, Thunder jumped to Ash's shoulder and they gone to the Gym. While walking, they saw Misty running to them,

"Heey! Ash!" Misty yelled while running towards them,

"Oh, it's Misty" Ash muttered, Misty came towards them and taking some little breath,

"Ash, are you going to challenge the Gym Leader now?" Misty asked, she looks interested on battling,

"Of course, I had trained all my Pokémon for the battle ..." Ash explained, he gave a brief look on the road,

"Okay, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Misty yelled, and then they're going to the Gym.

The Gym looks made from rocks. Ash enters the gym and it looks like the light is down,

"Heloo?" Ash yelled; only found there's no answer,

"Hmm ... Brock, are you there?" Misty yelled too. Suddenly, the light turned on and showing a chocolate-colored skin guy with almost-closed eyes, sitting on a rock,

"Hello, it's a long time I don't see you, Misty" he spoke,

"Yeah, hey Ash, I'm going to wait over there, let's see if you can beat him" Misty spoke as she's going up to the catwalk,

"My name is Ash Lume, I'm here to challenge you for a battle!" Ash exclaimed. Brock jumped and glared at Ash,

"Well then, its two-on-two battle, Go Golem!" Brock exclaimed and released Golem,

"Alright! Go Drill!" Ash exclaimed as he called his Beedrill from his poke ball,

"Hah, a bug and flying-type should be easy, Golem! Use Rock Throw!" Brock ordered, but then, "Drill! Use Fury Attack!"

Golem starts throwing rocks to Drill. Drill himself used Fury Attack, his drill glows purple and start destroying the rocks towards him. Then Drill continued to attack Golem,

"That's really unusual Beedrill ... Golem! Use Rock Smash!" Brock ordered. However, before Golem could attack, Drill already sting the Golem thousands of times in short minutes, fainting it on-ground,

"That's not a usual Beedrill there ... Golem Return" Brock spoke in almost-scared tone and recalled Golem,

"**We did it Ash!" **Drill yelled,

"Yeah, but it's not over yet, Drill Return" Ash spoke calmly and recalled Drill,

"Looks like you won't use your Beedrill this time, Go Onix!" Brock yelled and released Onix,

"Let's go Thunder!" Ash ordered.

Thunder jumped from his trainer shoulder and stood in front of the huge onix, glaring at him,

"Hah, how unwise, Onix, use Dig!" Brock ordered,

"Calm down Thunder ..." Ash spoke calmly, after several seconds, "_Use Iron Tail on the ground now!_"

Thunder used Iron tail right after Onix popped out from the ground beneath him, it hit and the Onix cringed,

"Wow, I wasn't expec-"Before Brock could finish, Ash continued, "Quick! Use Iron Tail and Quick Attack! Make sure it won't miss" Ash yelled.

Thunder used Iron Tail combined with Quick Attack, he hit Onix with Iron Tail, and Quick Attack to make sure it didn't miss. It hit the Onix to the ground, fainted on-ground,

"Onix!" Brock exclaimed.

Brock sighed, he never been defeated so badly with disadvantage Pokémon. Ash cheered and called Thunder back to his shoulder. Brock had recalled Onix,

"Good job, as a prove here, I give you the Boulder Badge" Brock spoke as he gave Ash a Boulder Badge,

"YESS! We did it!" Ash exclaimed, Thunder jumped to Ash and hugged him.

After that event, they had gone to the Pokémon Center for recovery. Brock gestured and seduces Nurse Joy. Which Ash pulled him strongly away from her,

"Hello, welcome to Pokémon Center, how can I help you today?" Nurse Joy asked, Ash and Brock smiled, and Ash spoke,

"Can you heal all of our Pokémon?" Ash asked,

"Of course!" Nurse Joy spoke with smile. Ash and Brock put their poke ball on the plate, while Misty is sitting on a bench, near Ash and Brock. While waiting, Ash opened the conversation,

"Anyway Brock, how's life being Gym leader?" Ash asked, Brock sighed then replied,

"Well, I have siblings that I need to take care of, so it's kind of hard to take care of them while I'm working as Gym Leader" says Brock, Ash sighed, 'why this guy always ... wait I got an idea' Ash thought.

Few minutes later, Nurse Joy came with their poke balls, "Okay, your Pokémon is all healed, good luck!" Ash and Brock took their poke balls and went outside wit Misty following behind, but then,

"Hold on Brock, your father and mother abandoned you right?" Ash asked, Brock straightly glared at Ash,

"Well, yeah, how did you know that?" Brock asked Ash, "You have nine siblings, aren't you? And don't your father name is Flint?"

Brock now surprised hearing it, While Ash just smiling at him,

"How ... did you know so much about my life?" Brock asked Ash in hesitant,

"Oh, it's easy, let's just say your father is here and told me your story, isn't it right 'flint'?" says Ash as he glared at the figure at the corner in Pokémon center.

The figure came closer and opened his hood. He also opened his fake beard and glasses, revealing an older version of Brock,

"Dad!" Brock gave a hug to 'Flint', and 'Flint' returned the hug,

"My son, I have failed my journey and family ..." says Flint, Ash just smiled at long reunion moment,

"Dad ..." says Brock with very low voice, "Brock, I have failed my old life, why you still want to be with me?"

"I don't care dad, I just want to be with you" says Brock while sobbing.

Ash just smiled at that long reunion moment, Brock always want to see his father, so why not?

"Brock, I know you want to become Pokémon Breeder, you can go now, I will keep the gym here ..." Flint spoke straight to the subject, Brock glared at his father and sobbing,

"Thanks father"

* * *

(_Half an Hour Later ..._)

* * *

Ash, Thunder, Brock and Misty says good bye to Brock's family and went to Mt. Moon,

"Wait, why Mt. Moon?" Brock asked,

"Well, I want to visit some old friend there" Brock, Thunder and Misty nodded,

"Brock, welcome to the team" Misty greeted.

Suddenly, Ash went visible in front of them and giving a slight huge roar, surprising Thunder, Brock and Misty,

"Anyway, let's get going" says Ash.

Suddenly, Professor Oak called Ash through his Pokegear; Ash answered it while Brock, Misty and Thunder stared at Ash,

"Hello Ash, I was wondering, if you could sent three of your Pokémon, Metapod, Pigeotto and Beedrill, I had some research to be done here" Professor asked through Pokegear,

"Sure professor" Ash agreed mildly, he open his pokedex and pressed some buttons. Suddenly, Wing, Butter and Drill poke balls disappeared,

"Thank you Ash, have a nice day" says Professor Oak as he closed the phone,

"Alright, let's go"

* * *

***BZZZZT~ Camera shutted down*  
**

**Lucario: Ah hell, its broken again ... i need to fix it now. Mew, you should wait here**

**Mew: Aye Aye Captain!**

**Lucario: Good, Author, come with me, lets fix the camera.**

***Few Hours Later***

**Lucario: Whew ... WHAT?!**

**Author: I told you the film is broken!**

**Lucario: ARGH! Now i have to rewrite it allover again GRR ...**

**Author: hehe, don't worry, I'll help you with that, so anyway readers and watchers, thanks for reading this chapter and don't forget to leave review,**

**Lucario: Yeah ... sadly the film is broken *Hiks***

**Author: Aww, don't be sad, Next is my story, Legendary of Betrayal!**


	5. Chapter 4: Mt Moon Ritual

**Hello guys, Author here. sorry but i admit it, my grammar sucks**

**Mew: Don't be like that Author, you just need beta-reader**

**Sky: What do you think about me?**

**Lucario: You're beta-reading my story ... anyway, why don't we roll the story?**

**Author: I don't know ... might be a bad idea**

**Latios: Come on, just roll the story, it might be fun to watch**

**Author: Alright ... here it goes**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mt. Moon Ritual**

* * *

**Ash's Pokémon:**  
Thunder (Pikachu)  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Impish  
Moves Known: Thunder Bolt, Tackle, Iron Tail, Quick Attack

Flicky (Shiny Froakie)  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Docile  
Move Known: Quick Attack, Bubble, Surf

Mew (Mew)  
Gender: Female  
Nature: Jolly  
Move Known: Transform (and pretty much all kind of moves)

Shadow (Zorua), Gender: Male  
Nature: Serious  
Move Known: Illusion, Fake Tears, Persuit, Faint Attack

* * *

**With Professor Oak:**  
Wing (Pigeotto)  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Adamant  
Move Known: Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Reflect

Butter (Metapod)  
Gender: Male  
Nature: Quiet  
Move Known: Tackle, String Shot, Harden

Drill (Beedrill)  
Gender: Female  
Nature: Brave  
Move Known: Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Harden, Fury Attack

* * *

Ash, Brock and Misty walked towards Mt. Moon. They have little conversation about their destination.

"So Ash, what are you going to do at Mt. Moon?" Brock asked,

"Well, we pass there and get some Moon Stone if we can" Ash explained. Suddenly, they hear a very loud yell,

"What was that?" Misty asked,

"I don't know, but someone needs help now" Ash replied. They run to the source sound; they found a man who's attacked by some angry zubats outside the cave, which is very unnatural to them,

"Thunder, use thunderbolt to put those zubats away" Ash ordered. Thunder jumped from Ash shoulder and shocked the zubats, making them flee to inside the cave. Ash, Brock and Misty run towards the guy, he's wearing lab coat and white shirt,

"Sir? Are you alright?" Misty asked. The Professor got up and saw them,

"Yes! And please call me Professor Seymour, and because of you, I AM ALIVE! THANK YOU!" Professor Seymour exclaimed and hugged Ash tightly. Ash didn't get used to hug; he quickly took Professor Seymour off,

"Yes we know, why are they attacking you here?" Ash asked. Professor Seymour sighed and replied,

"I'm afraid because of moon stone" Professor Seymour explained,

"Moon Stone?" says Brock and Misty, while Ash hummed for short second,

"Aah! So someone put lights towards the cave of Mt. Moon to look over the Moon Stones" Ash guessed, Seymour nodded,

"How did you know?" Professor Seymour asked,

"The lights were visible from here, I can guess what the problem is" Ash explained. Professor Seymour smiled and replied,

"Well, that's true, you see, the cave usually dark and most Pokémon used to it, I'm afraid it might imbalance the nature inside this cave" Professor Seymour stated. Ash, Misty and Brock gasped hearing it,

"Eeeh? Should we look and take the lights from the cave?" Ash asked,

"Sure, why not" Professor Seymour agreed,

"Alright guys, let's get going" Ash walked inside the cave with Pikachu. Professor Seymour, Brock and Misty were following behind.

Inside the cave wasn't really bad actually, there's many Pokémon like Zubats, Paras and Sandschrew. Ash noticed there's a field egg at the corner, "I wonder ..."

Ash walk to the eggs and examined it, he quickly scanned inside the egg and smiled. Brock, Misty and Seymour noticed the egg Ash was carrying,

"Ash, how did you have that egg?" Brock asked,

"This? I found it at the corner over there ..." Ash pointed at where he found it "... I think I'm going to keep this one"

Seymour eyes widened, he thinks Ash going to take away a Pokémon egg,

"Don't you dare took that egg away!" Seymour threatened; Ash noticed it and rolled his eyes,

"Come on Professor, you don't need to get very suspicious on me like that, you can trust me over this egg" Ash convinced, he put the egg inside his backpack, which goes to his pocket dimension. Professor Seymour calmed down and sighed hearing it,

"You better keep the egg with you until it hatched, if you abuse or damage any of your poke—"Seymour didn't complete his speech when a clefairy passed by,

"**Moon Stone!~ Moon Stone!~"** says the clefairy when it passed. Ash had read its mind very quickly; it seems there's an Evolution Ceremony going to happen,

"Come on guys, lets follow it" says Ash as he run after the clefairy, "Wait for us!"

Ash, Brock, Misty and Seymour followed the clefairy and reached the clearing, where a gigantic moon stone placed at the middle, they awed in amazement at the sight, except Ash,

"**Whoa ... do you think what I think?"** Thunder asked,

"This is amazing!" Seymour exclaimed,

"I never seen a Moon Stone this big before ..." says Misty in awe,

"Hey, what's that clefairy doing?" Brock asked while pointing towards the clefairy. Ash, Seymour and Misty looked at the clefairy Brock was pointing. It jumped ecstatically, like calling their friends,

"**Done!~ Done!~ It's all done!~ Lets start the ceremony!~" **the clefairy exclaimed.

Suddenly, lots of clefairy appeared out of nowhere. They start dancing around the gigantic moon stone, which is part of the ceremony,

"Wow ... now I understand why they did that ..." Seymour guessed,

"Why they did that?" Misty asked,

"Long time ago, Pokémon came from outer space" says Seymour, he grabbed Ash while Ash still carrying the field egg,

"Do you understand what I'm saying?!" Seymour asked quickly, Ash nodded slowly, understand on what he just said,

"Professor, Pokémon didn't come from outer space, they're created by Pokémon named Mew, and even Arceus created by Mew" Ash explained. Brock, Misty and Seymour surprised hearing it, while Seymour rising up his anger,

"How dare you say that?" Seymour exclaimed, some clefairy had attention at Seymour but decided to ignore him,

"What do you mean?" Brock asked,

"Well, before I started my journey, I read some books that it's actually Mew who created the universe. Mew then made an egg which hatched into an Arceus. Arceus then create the earth and what's inside it" Ash explained with a smirk, Brock and Misty nodded in understand. However...

"HAHAH! Prepare for trouble!" female voice appeared from nowhere,

"Oh no, not those again" Ash groaned, Pikachu sighed hearing it,

"And make it dou- AAH!" the male voice cut off, Ash look up and see twenty zubats crashing them. Brock, Misty, Thunder and Seymour saw this too and they laughing hard,

"AAH! HELP US!" They yelled for help. It's actually Ash who made them have to fun for life, Ash also loves pranks, just like his 'mother'

"AHAHAHAHA! Wow! That was so funny!" Brock exclaimed, he stopped laughing when the Moon Stone bright up light. Seymour and Misty also noticed it too; they stared in awe when the gigantic moon stone exploded into pieces,

"Whoa ..." they stared in awe. The moon stone pieces shattered everywhere, most of them touched the clefairy and evolved, while some of it just dropped to the ground and destroyed into pieces,

"**They're evolving!"** Thunder exclaimed,

"Yes Pikachu, they're evolving" Ash muttered. After the ceremony done, the clefables jumping ecstatically, while some of clefairy in shame went away into the smaller cave,

"This is amazing!" Seymour exclaimed again,

"Yeah, anyway, don't we should help you to pick off the lights" Ash asked, reminding them. Seymour shook his head,

"Yes, now I remember, but I don't think I need your help, I had just called some engineer to fix the problem and they're now coming this way" says Seymour. Ash, Misty and Brock slowly nodded hearing it,

"Okay then, we should get going now" says Ash,

"Right, do you know where to get out?" Brock asked, Seymour nodded as in yes,

"Follow me" Seymour walked towards the small cave. Ash, Brock and Misty followed him.

After half hours walking, they finally got out from the cave. Brock decided to stay and rest there for the night,

"So what are you researching for professor?" Brock finally asked, Seymour grinned before answering it,

"I work at Pewter Museum of Science, I only sent here because of strange Pokémon behavior ..." Seymour explained, before anyone could reply, Seymour continued,

"The main problem that I just found was the lights ... speaking of lights, the engineers are here" Seymour pointed from far away, they looked at where Seymour pointed, it looks like six man came towards them. After they arrived at the group, one of them asked,

"Alright, who's named Seymour here?"

"That would be me; you see that light inside there? I want you to remove the entire tunnel light from there" Seymour explained, the engineer nodded their head,

"Alright, you heard the boss, let's go" they gone inside the cave, from the outside, they seen to taking away the lights. Seymour sighed in relief seeing it,

"I hope it could bring balance to this cave ..." Seymour hoped,

"Yeah, I agreed" Ash muttered.

Brock starts to setting up a tent. While Misty gone to look for the stones, Ash and Seymour gone to take some woods,

"So professor, why you believe that Pokémon came from outer space?" Ash asked, he's curious why humans always believe in something,

"It's my theory, Pokémon came from outer space" Seymour eyes gleamed upon saying it,

"What if your theory was wrong?" Ash asked,

"Then I came up with another new theory" Seymour explained, Ash sweat dropped hearing it.

Ash and Seymour worked together to take some woods, although Ash took some leftover woods at his pocket dimensions so it didn't too long for them to find it. After they had enough woods, Ash and Seymour walked back to the camp.

Misty had settled up the stone; just need the woods to get placed. While Brock almost finished setting up the camp,

"Wow, that was fast for you two" says Misty,

"Ahaha, yeah, we had to work together, but Ash was the one that grabbed many woods than me" Seymour admitted. Ash dropped the woods at the fire-place,

"So Ash, do you have fire-type Pokémon?" Misty asked,

"Let's see ... no, I don't have fire-type Pokémon, but don't worry! I have a lighter" Ash pulled out a lighter from his pocket, which as a disguise that he took it out from his own pocket dimension,

"Hah! But it won't work without a gas" Misty pouted. Ash smirked as he dropped his backpack. Ash rambling inside his pocket dimension through his backpack, it took some seconds to find what he's looking for,

"Dammit, where is it ..." Ash muttered. Ash saw a bottle that filled with gasoline and picked it. He walked towards the woods and poured all the gas on the woods,

"What the? What is this Ash?" Misty yelled, Ash ignored her as he light the woods with Lighter. Misty was the one that completely surprised at his attempt,

"Hey! I was the one setting those up!" Misty yelled,

"Whatever, at least were warm now" Ash sat down near the fire while Thunder rumbling inside his backpack,

"**I wonder what else inside here ..."** Thunder jumped inside Ash backpack, only to get trapped inside the pocket dimension,

"**WHAT THE?! ASH! HELP ME!"** Thunder yelled. He can't reach the way out because it's already beyond his reach; lots of stuff are inside Ash pocket dimension.

Meanwhile, Ash still warming himself, he then noticed how calm Mew inside the poke ball is,

"_Mew? Are you there?_" Ash asked Mew through telepathy, no answer, Ash focused on Mew condition. Turns out she's sleeping calmly, Ash sweat dropped seeing it, and then Ash suddenly reminded of Thunder,

"Wheres Thunder?" Ash asked. Brock that finished the tent came near the fire-place as well,

"Done! We should sleep there, what about you professor? Do you want to sleep with us?" Brock asked, Seymour that still deep in thought quickly snapped and replied,

"W-well I think I should sleep at the cave, it's my new home now" says Seymour,

"Alright, just take care and be careful" says Misty, Seymour nodded and went away inside the cave, leaving the trio at the campsite,

"He's really guy ... where's Thunder?" Brock noticed it as well. Suddenly, Ash blinked at the alarm inside his body, it seems someone is inside the pocket dimension,

"Wait ..." Ash grabbed his backpack and looked inside it; he sweat dropped seeing his Pikachu struggling to float. Ash grabbed Thunder and took him out from the pocket dimension, through his backpack,

"**What the hell! That place is scary!"** Thunder yelled,

"Next time, don't get inside my backpack, understand?" Ash asked, Thunder nodded, he doesn't want to get inside that backpack anymore,

"Good, so we're going to sleep here?" Ash asked,

"Of course we do, we need to rest now" says Brock, he got inside the tent while Misty following after. Ash lay himself down and looked at the sky,

"Off ... now I understand something being Pokémon trainer ..." Ash muttered, Thunder came over him,

"**What do you understand being trainer?"** Thunder asked,

"Well, being Pokémon trainer means ... how I can explain this, well, it felt like, wonderful. The feeling you meet something that you don't have or didn't expect, I have felt that way thousands years before I was here, but it felt different. It more like freedom" Ash explained, Thunder smiled at his trainer,

"**You know, because of you, I learn one thing when I know who you are"** Ash looked at his side, where Thunder also laying down at his left,

"**Pokémon and Humans live together, they may control us, but they also give us home where we could stay. They also give us happiness and care; they also give free foods to us. Some of them may used for bad reason, but that's not it. They might evil and use Pokémon for evil, but at least they always together with Pokémon"**Thunder explained, Ash giggled hearing it,

"Yeah, but I still don't understand why humans wants to steal Pokémon, I know Pokémon species that already rare, and I know they want to sell it or using it for bad deed, but my real question is, why?" Ash explained,

"**Ash, Pokémon have extreme power, while humans just too complicated, some of them are power hunger, some of them want money, and some of them just trying to control Pokémon. Those kinds of people are bad, and I don't understand why. It's either confusing if you're thinking about it, but still. If you want to survive, try to keep away from them, or at least disguised as one of them"** Thunder explained, he yawned but still trying to keep awake,

"I understand Thunder, but I still want to know why ..." Ash wondered,

"**Maybe we could discovered it later, partner"** says Pikachu as he went asleep, Ash let out deep sigh,

"Yes we will, Thunder" says Ash as he closed his eyes, he quickly went asleep, following his beloved Pokémon partner.

(_The Next Day ..._)

Ash and Thunder woke up at the morning. The winds are blowing steadily; the trees are wiggling as the wind passing by, Pokémon around them and the blue sky. Ash and Thunder yawned on their awake,

"Ooaahmm ... morning Thunder" Ash greeted,

"**Morning Ash"** Thunder replied. Both of them looked inside the tent, it seems Brock and Misty still sleeping,

"Thunder, don't you think they're kind of cute sleeping together?" Ash asked Thunder,

"**Yeah, they look like a couple, hehehe"** Thunder spoke with a grin,

"... I almost forgot, I'm going to look over the egg that I found yesterday, I want you to wake those three up, okay?" Ash ordered,

"**Sure partner"** Thunder got inside the tent while Ash running to his backpack. Ash took out the field egg, he examined it and surprised. It looks like a Zorua might hatch from the egg, and it looks about to hatch in few minutes. How can a Pokémon egg from Unova come to Kanto? Ash surprised hearing the sudden yell coming from the tent. Ash opened the tent and sees a fried version of Misty and Brock,

"What's going on?" Ash asked. Thunder were laughing hard at the ground, while Misty quickly got up and hit him with a mallet,

"That's for shocking us you little mouse!" says Misty. Thunder quickly jumped to Ash shoulder. Brock waken up at his slumber sleep, he noticed the egg Ash carrying,

"Ash, where did you get that egg?" Brock asked,

"I got this one from the cave, apparently, it's going to hatch in few minutes" Ash explained, Brock and Misty got out from the tent,

"How did you know?" Brock asked again,

"Well, just my guess" Ash lied, he scanned it already.

Suddenly, the egg struggling. Ash sat and watched the egg start cracking. It cracked and exposed a fresh young Zorua facing at him,

"**Papa?"** Zorua cooed, Ash took her off from the egg-shell and hugged her,

"Yes Zorua ..." says Ash tries to comfort her, Brock and Misty have surprised at his face. Ash decided it's time; he took one of his poke ball and facing it to the little Zorua,

"**Papa!"** Zorua yelled as she touched the poke ball and sucked in, it didn't take any struggle but it hatched successfully. Ash took the poke ball to his belt and stood up,

"What ... Pokémon is that?" Misty asked,

"Oh, that Pokémon is a Zorua, I found out it was a female when I see his eyes" Ash explained, Brock however, starting to get suspicious towards Ash,

"I see ... well then, I think we should get going now" says Brock. Ash agreed at his statement,

"Okay, I'll take my backpack first then" Ash took his backpack and wears it, then he noticed something,

"Are we going to leave the tent like that?" Ash asked, Brock smiled as he pressed a button. Suddenly, the tent curled and became one small ball. Brock picked it and put it inside his pocket,

"Technology never disappoints me" says Brock, Ash and misty rolled his eyes upon hearing it,

"Whatever, let's get going" Thunder crawled to Ash shoulder. Ash, Brock, and Misty start walking at his destination. But it didn't too long when they saw a sign,

"Wonder what does it says" Ash muttered, they walked towards the sign and surprised seeing it,

"Gary was here, Ash is a loser?!" Ash exclaimed, much surprise to Misty and Brock,

"I'll show him who the loser is when I punish him!" Ash snapped, but Thunder quickly calmed him down,

"**Calm down Ash! Are you going to blow your cover that easy?"** Thunder asked, Ash let out a deep sigh and calmed down,

"Alright ... we should get going now" Ash walked towards Cerulean City, with Brock and Misty following behind.

* * *

**Ugh, I told you! My grammar is bad!**

**Sky: You just need more improving, Author**

**Author: I know ... but I was in hurry**

**Mew: That's not an excuse for that honey**

**Sky/Latios/Meloncake: HONEY?!**

**Mew: Oh yeah, I almost forgot, we have some relationship together**

**Lucario: I already know that**

**Meloncake: Urk ... I don't know if I can make things possible here**

**Author: Urgh! This story written when in hurry!**

**Latios: It's not an excuse Author, next time, try not to get too rushed when writing something**

**Author: Ugh ... you're right, anyway, don't forget to review if there's any mistake so I can fix it, remember to follow us if you like the story ...**

**Mew: Don't forget to Favorite it if you like it! hihihiih!~**

**Author: Ugh ... just like another bad day ...**


End file.
